Dare Me
by Hisaki Kage
Summary: When Sakura and Ino get drunk, they strike up a bet to sleep with the next guy that walks through the door, or face the consequences. When Kakashi walks into the bar, and winds up being Sakura's guy, will Sakura win or loose the little bet? KakashixSakura
1. It must have been the drinks

A/N: Hello my beloved readers! I am crazy about KakashixSakura, and I decided, what the hey, why not put one out there? Please read and review! I LOVE reviews!

---------------------------------

It had to be the alcohol Sakura reassured herself. She didn't think right when she had a few drinks. If she had been sober, she would have said no to Ino like always. Instead, she decided to have a contest with her old pal, and they ended up under the table half aware of who they were and where they were.

"So. The next guy who walks into the bar right? Otherwise, you know the consequences." Ino smiled drunkenly at her little pink haired friend.

Sakura laughed a bit louder then her neighbors in the booth behind her would have liked. Covering her mouth she stifled a laugh, "All right. I agree to your terms… and you get the guy after that." Sakura hiccuped.

"I know the deal!" Ino all but shouted.

Sakura sat up above the table with Ino and giggled quietly. The bar was packed, and all the people she _didn't_ want to sleep with were there. Naruto, Lee, Gai-sensei, Shino and Choji. Taking another drink, her eyes and Ino's lit up when the bell sounded at the door signaling Sakura's man.

Tenten walked into the bar and Ino and Sakura sighed. Girls weren't an interest.

Sakura never did anything _too_ crazy. She had to admit as she fried her brain cells with more alcohol, this was pretty crazy. There was a good chance that someone she didn't want would walk in. But that was part of the thrill Ino had assured her. She, not thinking straight, agreed.

Her chances that someone wouldn't want her were slim. As with most dares, there was a consequence if you didn't fulfill your end of the deal. And Ino had proposed that the looser sleep with their pick of Gai or Lee. Hokage's above knew those two never had any luck with ladies.

The two drunk girl's heads shot up when the bell ringed again. And in stepped the least likely character to step foot into a bar. The man who never got drunk. The one man who turned down all invitations into or anywhere near a bar was the man Sakura had to hook up with. And Sakura knew the bet's income right there. She could almost feel the smirk growing on Ino's face as she glanced at Lee and Gai. The man Sakura had to hook up with would never in a thousand years even consider touching her in anything more then a friendly manner. But Sakura couldn't loose! There was too much at stake. She didn't want to loose her virginity to Lee. Or worse, Gai. Shuddering, Sakura stood and slowly walked straight to her prey.

A drunk smile spread across her face catching his attention as she stopped a foot in front of him, "Nice to see a friendly face sensei."

The white haired jounin twitched slightly as he eyed up his drunk former student, "I think you should head home Sakura. Would you like an escort?"

"I was hoping for you to buy me another drink… but I'll take up that offer Kakashi-sensei." She smiled. Stepping forward, she linked arms with him and placed her head on his strong, but slim, arm.

As Sakura left the bar with Kakashi, she couldn't help but choke back a curse at Ino as Sasuke walked into the bar just as they left. Stupid Ino was always lucky. Then again, Sasuke was known as the untouchable bachelor of Konoha. So, Sakura figured they were on even grounds. Snuggling closer to Kakashi, she smiled when he tensed slightly.

"Why were you going into a bar Kakashi? You never get drunk." Sakura asked, her voice low as she tried her approach to be seductive.

Kakashi brushed that aside and smiled beneath his mask, "I like an occasional drink. Speaking of occasional drinks… how many did you have Sakura-chan? I've never seen you this hammered…" He sighed as he glanced down at the drunk girl. She looked like a wreck, "Did someone try and touch you?" He asked slowing a bit as he turned his head to gaze at her with concern.

"No. Nothing like that. I just felt like it. And Ino was paying." She sighed as they were nearing her apartment.

Kakashi frowned, "You're too young to drink."

"Too young? You know the law of Konoha! There's no age limit! It goes by ranks and mission status… and _then_ age. I mean… it's pretty… what was I saying?" Sakura asked looking around confused, "You smell nice." She giggled as she hugged his arm.

Kakashi sighed and held out his hand, "Keys… you can barely walk straight, you'd probably drop them into the gutter or something…"

Sakura dug into her pockets, and then her pouch and finally her bra. Triumphedly, she pulled out the single key from her C cup bra and handed it to him.

Kakashi placed the warm key into the lock and opened the door for her.

Sakura slowly stumbled into the doorway and turned to face him. Smiling, she fell against the frame, hitting her head rather hard. She brushed the pain off with a drunk giggle as she gazed up at Kakashi, "Wanna come in? I could serve you a drink along with some other things." Taking a hand, she pulled the zipper down on his vest.

Kakashi grabbed her hand firmly and opened her palm upwards. Placing the key in her hand, he shut it and pulled away from her, "Good night Sakura."

"Kakashi…" She blinked, had he just turned her down? "I'm offering you a good time."

"No thanks." He smiled, "I've got places I've got to be. See you around." With his signature wave, he turned and walked into the empty streets, pulling out his book as he did.

Sakura would be damned if she had to spend the night with Lee or Gai. Throwing the door shut behind her as she rushed over to Kakashi. Turning him around hard, she grabbed his vest with both hands, stood on her toes and brought her lips flying up to his covered lips.

Her entire face met his palm.

"No… I suppose you aren't safe alone tonight. All right…" Kakashi sighed as he pulled he hand away gently. Grabbing her, he rolled his eyes when she giggled loudly.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. So, your place?" She smiled.

"Um. No. Actually. Your parents." Flinging her over her shoulder like heavy baggage, he casually made his way to their house.

"You're sick Kakashi. Doing me in my parent's home. Right down the hall from them." Sakura scoffed making Kakashi chuckle.

"Oh yes Sakura. I'm going to _take_ you right under their noses. Didn't you know I do that to all the young girls I train who get drunk like this? I was watching you… waiting." He said darkly as he ran a hand up her leg. Sakura squeaked and he laughed, "Sheesh Sakura. You're too cute. You're not safe in this condition to be staying by yourself. So, I'm going to turn you into your parents care for the night. They'll be better to you then some guy you find and talk into your company at home."

Sakura began hitting his back with her fists, growing frustrated with him. Another part of the bet was she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the bet. Holding back a scream in her throat, she began attempting to kick him as well.

"Throw as much of a fit as you want Sakura. I'm not putting you down until we get you to safety." Kakashi sighed. Walking down another street he groaned when Sakura's foot caught his gut hard. She was pulling at his hair, and he was getting annoyed. Pulling her down, he placed her in front of him, "What." He demanded with a glare.

"Kiss me." Sakura glared at him.

"Right…" Pulling up his headband, he activated his chakra. And before Sakura knew what hit her, she was down for the count, lost in a dream. Covering his eye, he scooped her up and carried her bridal style the rest of the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly peeled open her eyes to let a groan escape her throat. A cool compress was applied to her forehead as her foggy vision came too.

"You should thank that tall, handsome, sensei of yours." A rich female voice echoed throughout her killer headache.

"What for." Sakura whined, "What are you talking about. Try not to shout."

"You have a headache baby. I'll go get you some painkillers to dull it… just… hang on." Sakura's mother got up and walked into the kitchen, her dark brown hair tied behind her head in a low ponytail. Sakura had inherited her eyes and body structure.

"Don't go calling her 'baby' and 'honey' or even 'my little blossom'! She's in _deep_ trouble. If I had half a mind I'd make her move back in here with us." A grumpy man frowned as he walked into the room and sat in front of his daughter. Sakura could only scoot back slightly. Her Dad was furious at her for getting _that_ hammered. She was well aware why. Their blood didn't handle alcohol well. She could tell he was angry at her by the way his large forehead frowned beneath his black spiky hair. She had inherited that same forehead.

"Dad. I'm not fifteen anymore." Slowly sitting up she shot him a glare, "I have a well respected and paid job, and if you threaten me. So help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit your old man? Run crying to your Mom? Get drunk again? Sleep around?! Did I teach you nothing!?" He growled loudly. Sakura held her head with her hands as she glared up at him.

"Sweetheart. Gentle voices. Sakura's just having trouble at work and what not… she's allowed to get drunk once in a while. I don't think Sakura's ever gotten that drunk…" Her mother thought as she handed her precious daughter two pills and Sakura took them quickly. Her head was pounding and she was shaky.

"I can talk as loud as I want! It's my house!" Sakura's father growled as his voice boomed off the walls, "Sakura, my pink haired little girl. You must be understanding of your old man. I'm having a hard time growing old just watching you grow up…" He sniffled and choked back a fake sob, "I just want the best for you Sakura. I dream of the world for you. It would make my nerves calm down a whole bunch if you found someone to marry, had me a few grandbabies and let me steal them from you and your husband so you can make me some more. I miss the small hands you used to grab me with. Those huge hugs from those tiny arms…" Sniffling, he wiped away a dramatic tear.

"Dad. Stop it. I'll get married whenever I want." Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. She hated her father's mood swings.

"But baby girl, I _need _grandchildren to hold! I need them to sit in my aging lap! You won't sit in it anymore." Crying fake tears he sobbed into his kimono sleeves.

"Dear, you're asking too much of Sakura. She's too young to be married." Her mother smiled sweetly as she sat next to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We were married when we were twelve! She's plenty old to be making me grandbabies!" He whined, "You had her when you were sixteen! Come on! Let's set up an arranged marriage for her!" Turning to his wife he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes! Let's do that! What do you think of that Shikamaru? I think he's smart enough for Sakura."

"Too lazy. He'd never move enough to make even one kid. What about that Neji fellow?" He asked his wife.

"I hear he's engaged to Tenten." She sighed.

"Oh? Really? Who would have thought… We'll have to send something to their wedding… What about Iruka? He's respectable enough."

"Hm… he's a bit old dear." Sakura's mother frowned, "Although, there's nothing wrong with marrying older men…" Her gaze moved over to the horrified Sakura and cleared her throat, "We'll think of someone. Okay? Oh! What about Lee!"

"NO!" Sakura roared, "I'll choose who I marry dammit! I'm not a kid!"

"Oh! Okay. We'll. We can't wait to see your choice Sakura. Go get him so we can arrange the wedding." Sakura's mother smiled. She was now all for it.

Sakura growled as she stood up and stomped into her old room.

"…I want grandbabies dear… Let's help Sakura pick out names!" Picking up an empty scroll from the table beside him, he searched for his ink and brush.

"Oh! Yes! I'll start making out the little clothes!" Sakura's mother jumped to her feet and hurried off to her closet to gather her sewing things.

---------------

A/N: Ah man, I love her parents. I had to make them sort of a comic relief. I couldn't help myself.


	2. Proposal

A/N: I'm so glad so many people are reading this story. To reward you all, here's another chapter! Review please! The more reviews, the more I update.

--------------------

Sakura's parents refused to drop anything once they were set on making it come true. Just like the time Sakura wanted to go to the school dance. Her father refused to let her go unless she was chaperoned, and he ended up singing on stage with a few of the teachers, embarrassing Sakura completely.

Smacking her head against the wall of her apartment, she whined. The memory of Ino's bet had come back to mind, and she had to get together with Kakashi before Ino got into bed with Sasuke. She would _not_ loose. She swore that to herself.

And just like her parents, she refused to drop anything once she was set on working something out. And she'd work this out. She had to. The first thing was first. Flatter and flirt. The other F's came later. Picking out an article of clothing she thought looked wonderful on her, she quickly showered and admired her structure. She had good curves, and she was super strong, but it didn't show. Smiling, she ran her fingers through her damp hair. Throwing on the spaghetti strapped white tope, and dark green shorts, she clipped back her hair with a white clip and put her favorite pair of sandals on.

Grabbing a water bottle, she walked outside into the hot sun and smiled. She loved summer. It was a wonderful time. Everyone was having fun and relaxing from school. Walking outside her apartment, she locked up behind her and spotted a certain white haired jounin sitting in a ramen stand alone. Hurrying down the steps, she rushed through the crowded streets until she reached the stand and jumped into the seat beside him.

Kakashi looked up over his book and saw Sakura sitting at his right, "Good morning Sakura. How's your head?"

Sakura blushed slightly, playing the cute card, "Oh… yeah. About that. I'm really sorry if I did anything last night that put you in an awkward situation. I don't remember much… just leaving with you at the bar, and waking up at my parents house." Flat out lie, but who would know?

"Mm-hm…" Kakashi replied in an unbelieving tone, "Hungry?" He asked, glancing at the chef who was working on a few orders for the other end.

Raising his chopsticks that were full of food, he went to put it into his open mouth when Sakura's hand grabbed his wrist and brought the food to her mouth instead. Slowly pulling the chopsticks out of her mouth, she licked the tip and smiled after licking her lips, "Thanks for the bite. I gotta go train. See you around." She winked as she stood and left the stunned Kakashi sitting alone.

"Someone has the hots for Kakashi." Genma sang at the other end of the table, he had enjoyed the flirty show Sakura played off expertly, "You going to take her invitation or what?"

"Invitation? To what?" Kakashi glanced around, he absentmindedly put the chopsticks in his mouth.

"She just offered you sex Kakashi." Genma smirked.

Kakashi twitched, "She did not!" Slamming down his book, he pulled the chopsticks from his mouth, now aware that he had the taste of Sakura stuck in his mouth, "She just ate my breakfast… nothing sexual about eating my breakfast." Throwing up his mask quickly over his face, he stood up and slapped money onto the counter.

"I'll take her up on it. She's practically begging for it." Genma called after Kakashi, who grunted and waived his comment aside. Genma turned back to his meal and decided to see if Sakura was interested later on.

-------------------

Sakura hummed as she skipped down the path around the village. It was time for her daily jog, walk… run thing. She just had ten more laps to go. Skipping, she hummed a bit louder, her feet moving with her melody. She couldn't stop thinking of Kakashi's shocked gaze when she pulled the chopsticks from her mouth, nor the way his mouth moved slightly when she licked it. This wasn't the first time she had seen beneath his mask, but she had to admit she enjoyed the sight everytime she caught him with it down.

Smiling, she turned around and came face to face with Genma, "Oh… hello Genma." She smiled nervously. Genma was the male version of Ino. Every girl wanted to sack him, and he could only oblige and brag about it later.

"Hello Sakura." He smirked as he followed her step for step, backing her down the path.

Sakura smiled nervously, "You need something?"

"You want something?" Genma asked.

"Sorry. I'm after a certain man." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Aw Sakura. Come on. You know you wanna." Genma pressed on.

"No thanks. I'm fine waiting for him to return the phone calls." She smirked.

Genma shrugged, "See you around, I'm here if you're willing." Throwing her a wink, he rushed off back to the village.

Sakura sighed and took a scrunchy from her pack. Placing her water bottle inside her pack, she zipped it up and tied back her hair. It was time to get serious and run off this stress. Dust flew behind her heels as she ran down the path. Little did she know she was being watched.

------------------

"Dear. I can't decide which one to outline the baby's first kimono with… pink? Or… green." Sakura's mother held up the two fabrics in front of her husband.

"Sweetheart, which sounds better: Yuki or Rui?" He blinked up at his wife.

"…oh… I don't know…" Frowning, she gazed at the fabric in her hands. A knock on the door brought both their attention to the door. Sakura's mother was on the handle in a flash. Throwing it open, she blushed and smiled when Kakashi was standing there.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! What a pleasure! Come sit, I'll pour you some tea." Stepping away from the door, she allowed him inside.

Kakashi reluctantly stepped into the house and looked around, "I came to ask if I could have your permission to have Sakura-"

"Marry you?! Oh my yes! Sakura marrying the legendary Kakashi! Oh! All our grandbabies would have light pink hair dear! Wouldn't that be wonderful?!" Sakura's mother twirled into the room with a huge tray of tea, and being the expert dancer that she was, she didn't spill a single drop.

Kakashi and Sakura's father's eye's twitched slightly.

"Well… I don't know…" Sakura's father glanced over at Kakashi, who was trying to speak up, but they kept interrupting, "I may settle for that idea, but I do like Iruka better. He's better with children and he's around more then Kakashi…"

"Yes, but it's _Kakashi_! You know… legendary! He'd be a great protector for the family! And I bet he'll retire soon. With him around the kids and Sakura, she won't have to go on dangerous missions while she's pregnant! And she can work at the hospital, and earn good money there… and… oh! I hope they have little girls! Boys are good too!" Sakura's mother giggled. Turning to Kakashi, she blinked at him, "I'm sorry, which season do you prefer to get married? I think Sakura said something about spring."

"Yes. Spring's good…" Kakashi nodded, "Wait! No! I'm not here to ask that!" Shaking his head he frowned, "I'm here to ask if it would be okay with you if I took Sakura out on a mission."

"Mission?" Sakura's father blinked, "You don't need our permission for such a thing. We trust you with Sakura. After all, the three of us were all in Anbu. Remember the good old days?" Sighing as he remembered the past he looked off at he ceiling with stars in his eyes..

"Yes, I do remember those days. You two were an unstoppable team…" Kakashi nodded thoughtfully as he drank his tea. They hadn't been on the same squad, but they had worked on a few missions together, that was until Mrs. Haruno became pregnant and the two went into a _very_ early retirement. They had done plenty of missions together in their early years, so they could afford to do so. Clearing his throat, Kakashi brought them back to the subject at hand.

"Actually, I'd feel better if I did. The Hokage agrees. We… need Sakura's body. We have to assassinate a certain man, and the only one who can get near him are girls. And Sakura's the only one who could actually stand a chance against him If she could just beat him a bit while I came to her rescue…"

"Fine. Then you marry her." Sakura's father nodded, "I want my grandbabies by spring. You'll have the wedding this fall."

"Honey. Sakura wants a spring wedding." Sakura's mother threw him a pouting face.

"Fine. Spring. But you can start working on those babies. I want babies dammit!" He roared before downing his cup of hot tea.

Kakashi sighed and frowned, "Do I have your consent?"

"To marry her yes." Sakura's father nodded.

"For the mission" Kakashi asked twitching slightly, he hated dealing with families.

"Very well, if you promise to marry our daughter when you get back. Or at least make some babies!" He frowned.

"I'll take her on a date and see where it goes from there." Kakashi sighed. He knew it wouldn't go anywhere, because he'd take her on a casual, non-romantic, non-alcoholic beverage date. It would be more like a dinner together as friends.

Sakura's parents agreed happily and had Kakashi drink his tea before leaving.

The moment Sakura's mother shut the door behind Kakashi she squealed, "I think he's perfect! Let's push it on Sakura when she comes over for dinner tonight!" She giggled.

"Right." A huge smile spread across his face as he imagined all the grandbabies hanging off his kimono, as they tried to grab his ears or nose or hair. He couldn't wait.

-----------

Her parents had been all too eager to send Sakura away with him. That made Kakashi frown. They wanted him to marry her, even though he was two years younger then her father. It would never happen. And not just age difference, but… There were too many reasons. And Kakashi was going to stand by that.

And then he found the student-er… girl… no… woman he had been looking for. She was lounging beneath the shade of a giant tree beside the training grounds. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Then he saw her sigh and her hand move up to her hair. Rolling so her back was facing him, she untied her hair and played with the band in her fingers.

"Sakura." He called out, not wanting to disturb her, but he had to do something then stand there and stare.

Sakura shot up sitting up straight. Relaxing a bit, she turned to gaze at him and a dry wind picked up, carrying her long hair in the wind.

His former student, the small girl he trained to become an excellent ninja, that shy girl that was head over heals for that Uchiha kid, had turned into a woman and he hadn't noticed. The shock hit him like a load of bricks to the chest, knocking the air out of him. He thanked the mask for being on his face for he could feel his face heating up. The way she was sitting reminded him of one of the girls in a fold up magazine that Naruto kept shoving under his nose whenever he could. Except Sakura had clothes on.

Mentally smacking himself, he cleared his throat, and realized that had been a mistake. She smiled at him in a lazy manner. She just found out he was nervous, perhaps even flustered.

"Sakura. Lady Tsunade has requested you to be my backup for a mission I have to go on. Do you accept?" He asked, pocketing his hands as he stared at her.

"Of course." Sakura replied with a slight smirk, "Just the two of us?"

"Yes, as long as you stay away from alcohol." Kakashi frowned beneath his mask.

Sakura thought of something to say, but decided to keep it to herself. She didn't want to push him when she had him almost blushing at the sight of her hair blowing in the wind. Getting to her feet she walked over to him and placed a hand on her hip, "What exactly is the mission?"

"You have to subdue a man. I have to kill him." Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh goody. Are we allowed to torture him?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

"You're so evil Sakura." Kakashi faked a gasp and covered his mask with a hand.

Sakura smirked and crossed her arms, "When do you want to leave?"

"The sooner the better I guess." Kakashi shrugged, "So, are you up for it?"

"As long as you buy me a drink afterward." She teased. With that being said she turned to leave, "I'll go get dressed real quick. What should I wear… or… bring."

"Wear something comfortable, and bring something that shoes a lot of skin." Kakashi replied his voice almost bored sounding as he brought out his book.

"Right then. I'll bring a pack." Turning, she rushed off to her apartment.

"Meet me at the entrance in twenty minutes!" Kakashi called after her. Sakura waved.

---------------

A/N: I couldn't resist putting Genma in there. He's like... the male Ino. I swear...


	3. Attracted

A/N: Hahaha! Longest chapter I have updated in this story yet! Over 4k words! Okay, little bit of action in this chapter... so read! REVIEW! Hugs and Kudos to all of you who have reviewed, really, they make me write! I don't care if its a 'Good Job Hisaki... I like the story, keep it up.' It still makes me smile!!

----------

Sakura stood in front of the entrance with her medium sized pack. It was green, so it would hide easily in the bushes. Sakura turned when Kakashi puffed behind her. He was carrying nothing but the clothes on his back and his book. However, he was laid down heavily with tons of weapons.

"Um… we aren't fighting some really tough guy right?" Sakura asked, eyeing the giant spinning blades on his back.

"Oh no. I'm carrying your weapons to." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Let's go then. Where are we going?" Sakura asked, blinking at Kakashi.

"We're headed to mist." He smiled weakly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her out of the gates.

"Wonderful. Murdering someone in Mist. Isn't that grand? I remember a long time ago we went to Mist… and there was a very very powerful nukenin. Gave you a run for your money." Sakura smirked up at Kakashi, who only grunted.

"What do I have to do exactly. Why am I the one subduing him?" Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw that the village was disappearing from sight behind the giant trees.

"He only lets girls hang around him. Pretty girls."

"Don't tell me he's one of those touchy-feely-kinda guys?" Sakura groaned and ran a hand down her face.

Kakashi smiled, "Yep. I'm going to be killing the guards outside, and you're going to hold him off until I get there. That's it. Simple mission."

"Right. And if you don't show up?" Sakura asked, glancing back at him.

"I _will_ show up." Kakashi decided walking next to her was safer. Her neck looked beautiful in the shade of the trees that dripped light on them in patches.

"I know. You always do." Sakura smiled up at him in a way that had him reaching for his book.

"Oh… shit… I was supposed to go to my parent's house for dinner tonight!" Sakura gasped. Turning on her heel, she made back for the village, only to be stopped by Kakashi. She hated packs for that reason. One hand just had to latch on and it slowed you down if not stopped you.

"Sakura. I saw them earlier. They'll figure out you're on the mission with me." Kakashi informed her.

Sakura sighed and turned around, "Oh well, gets me out of them trying to talk me into getting married and having babies." She sighed.

"What's up with that?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

"They married young, and my Dad misses seeing a baby around the house. Whatever." After a moment of mulling that over in her large forehead, she gasped, "They didn't corner you into anything did they? I'm so sorry if they did. They're really weird." Sighing, she covered her face with her hands, she knew all to well that her parents probably shoved idea's down Kakashi's throat, "What exactly did they push on you?"

"Tea… cookies… the idea of marrying you and having fifty babies." Kakashi replied making Sakura groan beneath her hands. He couldn't help but smile.

Smiling as she gazed at him between her fingers Sakura couldn't help but stare at him, "We would make really cute kids. Strong cute kids."

"I can't disagree with that."

"…They're dead set on marrying me to someone Kakashi. I swear." Frowning, she let down her hands slowly, "I want to choose my own husband."

"I can't imagine an arranged marriage for you. I could see you murdering your husband the moment he got you pregnant." Kakashi chuckled as he flipped through his book.

"Lies! I'd cheat on him secretly with the man I loved." Smiling, she shouldered her pack.

"Who do you love Sakura?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask. A second later he added, "You don't have to answer that… I'm sorry. None of my business." He shocked himself even just asking that question. He really didn't have control of his words when he was talking with Sakura. That was the second time he'd screwed up that day.

"Someone I've known for a long time." She smiled as she shouldered her pack again. If she played her cards right, she'd have him sacked before they returned and Ino would loose.

----------------------

Mrs. Haruno stared at her husband that was sitting across from her. She just loved the way he ate his food.

"What are you thinking dear?" He asked, feeling her unblinking gaze. Opening one eye he followed her flickering gaze to their closet. A smile formed on his lips, he truly loved his wife. "Eat your dinner first dear."

Mrs. Haruno smiled and quickly began eating.

"I take it you're set on hooking up Sakura with Mr. Hatake." Mr. Haruno smiled at his wife.

"And I take it you like my idea because you'll get cute grandchildren faster." Mrs. Haruno smirked over her empty bowl.

"Fine. I'll tag along and assist you trick them into marriage dear. Only if I get to play with the babies first." He smiled a large goofy grin.

"Deal." She smiled, "I want to make the arrangements for the wedding." Standing up, she cleared the table and they met at the front of the closet. Pulling open the doors slowly, they met two porcelain masks gazing back at them. One half of the mask was painted of one, and the other was the mirror image. At the same time, they both grabbed their gear and got dressed.

------------------------

"Where in Mist _is_ this guy?" Sakura asked, as they neared the outskirts of Konoha. It was growing dark and a chill was floating with the evening breeze.

"On the outskirts of Mist. We have to cut through their country to get to him." Kakashi replied behind his book. The lights to the town shone up ahead, "Do you want to stop here for the night?"

Sakura nodded, "I would enjoy that. Are you hungry?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "A bit. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Me too." Sakura sighed, "Oh! I remember Naruto said something about there being a good sushi place here. He's not one for sushi, and neither am I, but I've been wanting to check it out."

"I took him there." Kakashi smiled, "He nearly scarfed down everything in sight. He sure did hurt my savings that night…" Kakashi glanced down at Sakura again, and noticed the goose-bumps on her arms. She had forgotten to wear a jacket.

"Savings? What are you saving for?" Sakura asked, turning her gaze to him as they entered the town.

Kakashi shrugged. He really didn't know why he put back forty percent of his income back whenever every payday came, "I guess for emergencies or something." He mumbled as he glanced around the town. There were people from mist and leaf intermixed. He didn't spot any ninja but the occasional traveler who had ninja gear on him. He didn't sense any threat from the large village, and decided to relax a bit.

"Ooooh! Can we stay at that hotel? Please?" Sakura begged, pointing to the large hotel with beautiful paper lanterns hanging all around it. It had it's own large koi pond in the front, and had a small bridge that lead over the stream that wound around it. It looked like a honeymooner's hotel. Kakashi could feel himself cringing at the thought of the lovey dovey couples making out everywhere.

"I much rather go to that one." He pointed to the average, cheap looking hotel. He could at least afford Sakura her own room there, instead of sleeping in the same room in the honeymooner hotel.

"Please Kakashi-sensei." Sakura shot him her best puppy-dog look, and threw in a few whines just to tear at his stubbornness. She could see Kakashi's stern stare slowly melt into a look of 'awwww'.

"I promise to behave. And I'll stay away from the bar. If we slept at the other hotel, I may wander around and find somewhere I could get a few drinks. And then you might not be able to find me until morning." Inner Sakura smiled beneath the puppy pout exterior.

Kakashi couldn't help but remember the conversation he shared with Genma earlier that day. And it was making his cheeks heat up. He didn't want Sakura to sleep with some man that she knew nothing about and could give her something or hurt her in some way, "Fine." He frowned, "We can sleep there for the night." Sighing because he had lost, he smiled weakly beneath his mask when Sakura did a little jump with a cheer.

---------------------

"Do you think they stopped at this town?" The tall Anbu man asked the shorter, slimmer woman.

"It seems they did. Their tracks lead into it. They must have stopped for the night." The woman informed the man.

"Well. Let's figure out where they are and launch plan A of our plan." The man smirked as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Lets." The woman agreed.

The next second, all that was left of them was a handful of leaves floating down to earth as they zipped off into the village.

-------------------

Kakashi pushed back the empty platter that he and Sakura shared their sushi on. He was disgusted with himself. The entire time they ate, he was staring at her mouth and he constantly had to bring his attention elsewhere before he acted on the nasty ideas that popped into his head every time she placed the chopsticks in his mouth.

Sakura knew Kakashi was getting nervous around her. She was loving it. She had made sure to put every bite in her mouth slowly, and as if to savor the flavor, she chewed slowly, and sometimes made little groans of pleasure. The food was rather good.

As they neared the hotel, she could feel her insides flipping. She could tell this was a honeymooners hotel. She could see the sauna in the back that just barely poked around the corner. She refused to take her eyes off Kakashi as he ordered them a regular room. Sakura could barely contain the joyous laughter. If they shared a room, she could easily finish the bet she made with Ino. She just prayed Ino hadn't won yet. Knowing Sasuke, it would take a while.

Kakashi took Sakura's bag after paying the front counter, and took the key before leading Sakura up the stairs. He wanted to stay as far away from any couple as possible, and he knew well enough that elevators served as good quick rides, and not the avoiding walking up stairs type.

As they walked around the corner onto the next flight of stairs, Kakashi could hear the kissing of a couple up above them. Apparently stairs were good places too, and noises echoed everywhere. Wincing slightly, he gripped the bag harder and walked up another flight, passing the panting couple.

Sakura couldn't help but watch as she followed Kakashi up the stairs. They had gotten a room at the top of the giant hotel. She just wished they would have taken the elevator. Easy place to box him in and seduce him. Of course, the stairs weren't a bad place either.

Ino had taught Sakura a few things about catching a man's attention. And as Sakura strategically lowered her foot upon the next step, one lesson came to mind. Damsel in distress. Now, being a kunoichi, she couldn't do that routine, but she could trip now and then. And trip she did. Three seconds into the trip, Sakura wished she hadn't as her arms flailed around and she could feel the ground closing in as she closed her eyes. And then her plan worked. She heard Kakashi curse and the sound of a bag drop, and she felt the strong hands of Kakashi grab her arm and hoist her up. Sakura winced, convincingly. She had to pretend like she twisted her ankle.

Kakashi pulled her up, and saw her wince when she placed weight on her leg. Sighing heavily, he scooped her up and picked up the bag on the way up the stairs.

"Why can't you do that to me more often?!" The woman bellow smacked her partner.

"Ow! Well… you don't fall down the stairs! I'd catch you! Ouch!" The man whined.

Sakura relaxed in Kakashi's arms as she smiled to herself.

Finishing the last flight at two steps per stride, Kakashi opened the door, walked past two other couples oggling one another lovingly and to their room. Opening the door, he turned and quickly slammed it shut behind him, locking it securely.

Sakura smiled as Kakashi dropped the bag, and walked her over to the queen sized mattress that was laden with pillows, and completely black. Sakura marveled the softness of the mattress, "This is something I could get used to…" She sighed happily.

Kakashi took off her shoes and grabbed the ankle that hurt her. Running his fingers over her bone, he tested it by pulling at it. She seemed to be fine. He glanced up at her and saw she was lying back on the bed comfortably, "Does it hurt?" He asked, testing her ankle again.

"I'm fine. I heal pretty fast." Sakura smiled. Slowly sitting up, she stared at him with half-opened eyes. The light in the room was dull, making her gaze sparkle slightly, "Are you tired Kakashi." She asked, her voice a bit deeper then normal.

Kakashi could only gulp silently as he stared at her. Smiling, to make himself feel better, he gently let go of her foot and stood up. Quickly, and efficiently, he began taking off the weapons and placing them on the table beside the bed.

Sakura watched silently, and once he was done, she asked again, "Kakashi, are you tired."

Kakashi took off his headband quietly, and his vest.

"Kakashi." Sakura called out quietly as she stood from the bed and walked over to him. Circling around him until she was standing at his side, she ran a hand up his clothed arm gently, and leaned against him slowly before placing her head on his arm, "Come to bed."

Kakashi slowly felt himself loosing control as he tensed up. Shutting his eyes he frowned. The way she was talking. She was trying to get to him. Trying to rip away his guard towards her. Trying to pry inside of him and destroy their friendship. Slowly pulling his arm away from her he turned and grabbed her shoulders firmly, "Sakura. Stop this. I don't want to start anything with you. I don't want to destroy our friendship." He informed her slowly, as if trying to get it to soak into her head.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "I don't want to destroy our friendship either Kakashi. I just want…you…" She replied just as slowly. Using her kunoichi strength, she removed his hands as she said her name, and informed him who she wanted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed up against him, "Just one night Kakashi. That's all I'm asking, and we can never bring it up again. Please…" She begged, breathing over his mask. She could feel his heart beginning to race.

Kakashi could feel himself breaking. Closing his eyes, he marveled in her intoxicating scent. He could feel the strings of his control slowly snapping. Kakashi felt his mask slowly being pulled down by her small hand as she stood on her toes and brought her lips dangerously close to his. Her breath teased his skin, making him very aware of the feelings that were starting to harbor towards this young woman, "Sakura… no." He pleaded firmly.

Sakura refused to listen and gently placed her lips against his, sending their pulses sky rocketing. Her hands clutched to his clothing as his slid onto her arms and drew her closer. He didn't know if he deepened the kiss of if she did, but the next thing he knew, she pushed him onto the bed and was lying on top of him, her hand moving towards his pants. He heard the snapping of buttons coming undone, and her warm hand slid into them.

This snapped him out of the trance he was in and he pushed her off of him, and onto the bed. Getting up, he cursed under his breath and pulled off his mask. Buttoning his pants, he grabbed the pillow and the throw and marched off to the couch on the other side of the room.

Sakura huffed as she frowned at him and ran a hand through her hair. Crawling onto the top center of the bed, she threw back the comforter, and flopped onto the bed. Pulling off her pants and shirt, she chucked them at Kakashi, who tensed when they landed on his stomach.

Sakura glared at him and huffed as she pulled the comforter over her body, "This sure beats the dumb couch." She said loudly.

"The couch is rather comfortable. Beats the ground." Kakashi replied as he brushed the clothes off of his stomach and curled up against his pillow. She had gotten too close. He almost allowed her to go too far. He almost let those strings snap. He felt horrible, as if he had betrayed their friendship. Lying a hand over his face he sighed heavily.

Sakura was going over other ways to grab him. She decided on another thing Ino had taught her to do well. Cry.

Kakashi was ripped out of his light sleep a few minutes later when he heard weeping. Sitting up quickly, he gazed at the lump in the bed that heaved heavily with each sob. His heart cringed as he stood and slowly walked over to her. Sitting on the side of the bed he placed a hand on the small lump, "Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you're a very desirable woman, but I just want to stay friends. I value our friendship deeply, and I don't want to loose you." He explained soothingly as he stroked the lump gently.

Sakura was never good at faking tears. She always ended up laughing. But she had to pull out her best. She thought of dead puppies, friends, anything that tore at her heart, and then suddenly, she found that she was crying. Crying because of the reality that she was going to loose the bet. Crying because someone she really didn't value more then a friend was going to take away something precious from her. And she would always remember one of them as her first.

"I-I wanted you to be my first Kakashi. I value your friendship so much, and… I figured you wouldn't mind helping me out. Because I know my mother and father are going to marry me off… and I wanted you to be my first." Sakura wept, her voice mumbling behind the blanket.

Kakashi went rigid, "You should save it for your husband Sakura. I can't take away that from you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Sakura threw up the blankets and glared up at him, "I want you to dammit! What if, former Hokages' forbid, that on this mission, when I'm trying to subdue that man, _he_ obliges my offer? You'll be gentle Kakashi, _he_ won't."

Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes as if starting to see it from her point of view, "I-I didn't know you were a virgin Sakura… if I had, I swear I wouldn't have asked you…. I mean, we've gone on missions before, but… I just figured… Why couldn't you have someone else take it away? Like Naruto, he'd be willing, and you're friends."

"Well, yes… but… I'm not… attracted to him." Sakura assured him, her sobbing turned to hiccups and slow drops.

"And I suppose you're attracted to me?" Kakashi asked with a small smile as he leaned back against the bed a bit and cocked his head to the side, admiring her in the moonlight.

Sakura was silent for a while. She wanted to sleep with him so she wouldn't loose the bet. But she didn't want to break his heart by making him fall in love with her. Closing her eyes, she ran a hand over them. Was she attracted to Kakashi? Did she have feelings more then friendship? Moving her hand away, she glanced up at him, and smiled slightly. Since she met this man, she had admired and respected him. As she grew older, and became more aware of men, she began to harbor more then admiration towards him. Of course, Sasuke was first in her book, she had always loved him, and she had formed crushes on others. But, just looking at the man sitting casually in front of her, as the moonbeams played across his hair, a small smile graced his beautiful lips, his unmatched eyes shinning on her, she slowly began to realize, she did hold feelings for Kakashi, "Yeah." She replied after a long pause, "Yes. I am attracted to you Kakashi."

The smile melted from Kakashi's face as he watched her work out his question in his mind. She was serious when she informed him that, and the taste of her was still fresh on his lips. He couldn't stop staring at those lips. Never had he noticed she was this beautiful. She had always been the adorable little girl that he had trained into a fine kunoichi. That student he took under his wing, and sheltered through many battles. A different kind of feeling was building inside of him as he sat the staring at her. She didn't want her purity taken by this man he was going to have her go up against so he could barge in and kill. Shutting his eyes he sighed heavily, "Sakura…" Frowning, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. They had another two nights until they reached their destination, "Let me think about your offer. I have to admit… I'm attracted to you as well. I guess… I never really noticed that you grew up Sakura. It didn't really hit me until I saw you this afternoon resting under the tree." Removing his hand from his face, he gazed at her and smiled, "I'll think about it. If you really want me to do it."

"Yes." Sakura smiled, "And we don't have to bring it up ever again if you don't want to." She replied after a moment of silence.

Kakashi nodded and got up from the bed. Stretching, he walked over to the couch.

"Kakashi." Sakura called out quietly. When he froze she continued, "You can sleep on the bed too if you want. I promise I won't try anything on you. It's a huge bed, and I'd feel better if you slept next to me. You make me feel safe."

"If you want." Kakashi shrugged. Turning around, he pulled off his shirt as she scooted over. With a long stretch that made his back crack, he crawled into bed beside her and sighed as the mattress melted around him and he sunk down. He blinked when he heard rustling next to him. Peeling open his right eye, he watched as Sakura built up a fort of pillows between her and Kakashi, "Nervous?" He asked her.

"Nope. I just don't want you to feel awkward and not get any sleep." She smiled as she finished putting on the last pillow.

Kakashi frowned as he sat up and pushed aside the pillows with a sweep of his arm. Surprising Sakura, he grabbed her and brought her close against him, "You only make me feel awkward when you're trying to seduce me Sakura." Smiling, he snuggled up against her and closed his eyes, "Night Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and snuggled up against him. He felt so nice, he smelled wonderful, and she felt content just lying in his arms, "Good night Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't call me sensei…" Kakashi yawned before smelling her hair.

"Why? Does it make you feel old?"

"Yes." He frowned, and then smiled, "You can call me sensei sometimes."

Sakura heard the perverted tone sneak through that sentence and she laughed, "Like when you're on top of me? Fine. Night Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and loosened his tight hug on her before drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------

"Are they making babies?!" The man asked as the woman peered through binoculars.

"They're asleep. I was so sure I saw them kissing and everything… maybe when we gave them privacy they did attempt to make babies!" She smiled. Standing up she crossed her arms, "Want to go get a room?"

"Yeah." The man smiled before jumping off the roof with his wife.

---------------

A/N: Oooh, I wonder where those two are going... getting a room... Tee-hee. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character, I tried to keep them in character as much as I could, but I had to tweak them a bit because well... otherwise the pairing just wouldn't work! Anywho... review please! I'll update again if you do. Yeah?


	4. Let it go

A/N: Awww, guys, I love the reviews!! And for y'all I shall reward you with a smut scene! Yay! ...Review!

-------------

A loud knock awoke both Kakashi and Sakura. They sat there for a minute staring at one another before Kakashi pulled away and stood up. Walking over to the door, he unlocked it, a weapon in one hand out of old habit. Peeling it open a bit he blinked at the young couple standing just outside the door.

"Room service!" The girl smiled brightly. She was a small thing, and had long black hair that was tied up behind her head in a large loop that looked like a heart.

"The building received a large donation and now we're giving everyone free breakfast!" The young man beamed up at him, he had a tray of food behind him.

Kakashi glanced around and noticed there were no other workers in the hallway.

"We're the fastest of the bunch." The woman smiled as she pushed open the door. Smiling at Sakura, she walked into the bathroom and set to cleaning it. The man carted in the food and over to Sakura who was sitting up in bed, the covers brought over her chest.

"Would you like coffee miss?" He asked.

"I can tend to her, and we're fine with the room. You can come back and clean it when we leave." Kakashi grabbed the man and started pushing him out of the room.

"All right! All right! I get the hint, you want some alone time with your wife! I'll leave you alone! Come on girl, they want to have a quicky before brunch!" He called after the maid. She smiled at the two of them and rushed out of the room mentioning she left them complimentary gifts on the counter of the sink.

Kakashi slammed the door shut behind them and locked it quickly, "Barging in here… leaving gifts and food…" He grumbled. Marching into the bathroom he looked around for the basket that the woman said she left.

Sakura stared at the food with longing, "Is it safe to eat? You don't think they're enemies do you?"

"No…" Kakashi laughed from the bathroom.

Sakura raised her eyebrow as she picked up a handful of grapes and popped on in her mouth, "What is it?"

"Complimentary gifts." He laughed. Walking out with a small basket full of newly-wed necessities.

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she saw the basket, "Wow, that sure beats soap and towelets."

Kakashi laughed and placed the basket on the table besides the weapons. Picking out the condoms from the basket, he grabbed a handful and stuffed them into different pockets, "Just in case. I can strangle people with them."

Sakura laughed and nodded, "Right. Come, sit and eat." Patting the bed beside her, she smiled as she ate her fruit.

Kakashi sat next to Sakura and blinked when she offered him a grape by placing it in front of his mouth. He took it, and the tip of her finger into his mouth and gently pulled away, kissing her finger before turning his attention to the peach.

Sakura ate another grape and licked her fingers clean. Getting up, she went to her pack and pulled out fresh clothes. Hurrying off to the bathroom, she returned a few seconds later all dressed. She smiled when she saw Kakashi, who raised his eyebrow in question, "You have peach juice on your face." She smiled. Just on your chin a bit.

Kakashi rubbed the right side of his face, and raised his eyebrow again. Sakura shook her head and walked over to him. Placing her hands on each side of him, she leaned forward and with one long lick, cleaned his chin. Her lips hovered above his for a moment before she gently placed a kiss on his and pulled away, "There. All better." She smiled.

"I certainly hope you don't clean everyone's face like that." He smiled slightly as he ran a tongue over his lips.

"Kiba seemed to like it." Sakura replied, she laughed when Kakashi frowned, "Just kidding. No, I save that technique for the ones I'm attracted too…" She smiled at him and went over to his arrangement of weapons. Gathering a few, she put them in her hip pack and leaned against the wall. Shutting her eyes, she crossed her arms and thought about fighting that guy. She wondered how good of a fighter he was. He had to be pretty dangerous if Hokage wanted him dead.

---------------------

The silence between them was really getting to Sakura. It was unbearable and oh too awkward. She wanted to say _something_ but her voice died whenever she opened her lips. She had never been this nervous around any man. And Sakura couldn't afford to be nervous now.

"Do you know this… man you're going to off?" Sakura asked after clearing her throat.

"Nope."

"…well… what is his name? I have to know the name of the man whose going to be groping me." Sakura demanded.

"Tenshu. He's into information, big time. He gets rich off of it."

"So, if I bait him with information just to stall until you barge in, would that be all right?"

"If the information is not important information." Kakashi frowned behind his mask.

"All right." Sakura sighed, so information sharing was off, even though he was going to die. She glanced at Kakashi and blinked at his mask, "Why do you wear that Kakashi?"

"I wear clothes because it's a decent thing to do." Kakashi smiled teasingly.

"No… I mean… your mask." Sakura frowned and motioned towards her mouth.

"I wear my mask for numerous reasons." He glanced at her quickly.

"Could I guess?"

"Don't you and your comrades always guess?" Kakashi rolled his eyes as he continued reading his novel.

"Hm… yes, but, now I know half of them weren't true since I've kissed you. Maybe you have bad allergies, or maybe its because you have a drooling problem, or you want to hide your emotions and your mouth gives them away too easily, or… you wear it as a protection against… no… you wouldn't…"

"Eh?" Kakashi asked, Sakura had caught her attention, "What are you going on about now?"

"Your mask, it's a reminder to behave isn't it. Like… like a muzzle?"

"If I wanted to wear a muzzle Sakura, I'd ask Jiraya to get me one. Heaven only knows where the hell he gets those things." Kakashi shook his head.

"…I think it's a reminder to behave. Without it, you'd be kissing girls all the time. You're a kissoholic." Sakura smirked up at him.

"I'm not the one grabbing people and kissing them." Kakashi chuckled dryly.

"Hey! I have my reasons! Could you _not_ wear the mask during the mission?"

Kakashi didn't know how he could say no to that puppy face, "You've asked me that question numerous times before Sakura. I'm not removing my mask."

"Please?!"

Kakashi's fingers itched to push the strand of hair out of her face, he felt them finger through the pages of the book he held tightly, "Sakura…"

"Kakashi." She whined, "Please? I want to see your face."

"You saw it last night." Kakashi frowned.

"I want to see it whenever I look at you, not in the dark of night where it's barely visible."

Kakashi closed his book and reached for his mask, his pulse rushed when he saw Sakura light up with a killing smile. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the bottom of his mask as he removed his headband and pocketed it. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled the mask off his head. As soon as it was off, he peeled open one eye and staggered backwards as Sakura's lips crushed against his. She tasted too good and he couldn't help but give under her needy lips. His mask scrunched in his hand as he grabbed her shoulders gently and attempted to move her off, she refused and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. It was too much. Kakashi let out a groan of frustration and pleasure as Sakura continued to kiss him. He wanted to eat her, she tasted like the sweetest fruit he had ever tasted.

"How are we going to finish the mission if you keep jumping me like this." He asked between hungry kisses.

"You know you like it." Sakura smiled and continued with a nip on his lower lip.

"Not now Sakura. We have to keep moving. Tonight. Okay? Tonight you can tackle me… maybe… okay?" Kakashi begged as his heart cringed, he didn't want to stop kissing her, but he had to, and they both had a job to do.

Sakura sighed shakily against his lips and kissed him gently before pulling away, "Sorry, couldn't help myself, you're just too handsome." Turning around she picked up the book he dropped and handed it to him, "Keep the mask off, and I'll try my hardest not to tackle you with my lips." She smirked.

"Mm-hm…" Kakashi nodded, his eyes still shut. He couldn't get off of the cloud Sakura shot him onto.

Sakura took the mask away from his tight grip and placed it on her face, "Now, I'm going to torture you." She smirked behind the mask.

Kakashi looked surprised and at the same time a bit sad, he wanted to see her face whenever he wanted.

Sakura smiled as her hands moved to her pockets and removed handfuls of weapons, "If you'll excuse this sweet thing…" Moving her hips she winked at him, "I've got to defend myself." Without sticking around to watch Kakashi's face mix around different emotions, she dropped the pack she was carrying as she turned and threw stars into the dense forest off the path. A shadow zipped out of the way and Sakura pursued.

Before Kakashi had time to collect weapons and his senses, he was jumped on from behind and tackled to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi grabbed the hair of his attacker and flung him off of his back. Grabbing a kunai, he held it to the man's throat and glared at him, "Why are you attacking us." He demanded as he pressed his weapon against the man's neck.

The man smirked and turned into water before splashing all over everything. Kakashi cursed under his breath as he fumbled through his pockets for more weapons. Sakura clouded his head. Frowning, he grumbled and took the giant weapon off his back. The sound of a battle was echoing around him as he rushed off towards Sakura. He tracked her intoxicating scent and couldn't help but lick his lips as he neared her. His head moved back as kunai flew in front of his face. And he paused to watch Sakura move like a dancer as she twirled around her attacker and finished him off with a killer swipe. It turned out to be a clone and her weapon was knocked out of her hands by its owner.

Turning around she dodged the flurry of sharp objects and gasped when her other weapons were knocked out of her hand, she was dealing with a weapon master. Kakashi moved to help but found he was jumped again by the same attacker as earlier. Turning around, he fought him off as he heard Sakura struggling behind him.

Sakura gritted her teeth and screamed as she rushed past the sharp objects that sliced open her skin. The chakra that she concentrated on heir hand lit up with a brilliant pink color and she brought her fist hard onto her attacker's face. The man went sailing backwards into a tree that cracked loudly with his collision. Sakura didn't waste any time as she rushed up to him and concentrated chakra to her leg. Delivering a fierce spinning kick to her attacker's chest, she landed as he screamed in pain before coughing up blood. The next second, the tree gave way and collapsed on him. Sakura grabbed the fallen weapons and rushed over to Kakashi, only to find him rubbing his shoulder as he stood over three other bodies.

Sakura sighed heavily behind the mask that smelled so good. Closing her eyes, she picked up her weapons and cleaned this quickly before putting them away.

"You knew they were out there didn't you. And you still kissed me." Kakashi glared at her, the frown tugged at her heart.

"Get over it. You're a ninja. You took them on and finished them off quickly." Sakura glared at him, "Let me see your arm." Walking over to him, she gasped when he pushed her off of him.

"No. You tend to yourself first. You have more injuries." Kakashi glared at her as he slowly composed himself.

Sakura had never seen this man. He was so ferocious, so frightening, a real ninja. But he held a desirable look as he pouted and cleaned his large weapon. Sakura could see her with this man. He was much different from the Kakashi she knew. He was _wild_. And that was the only word Sakura could think of as she watched the man. He was like a wolf.

"Kakashi. I'm a medic ninja. Your wound is more severe then mine. Let me heal the most of it before you pout off and lick it." She glared at him. Marching over to him, she grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him down a bit so she could heal it.

Kakashi sighed and watched her calmly heal his wound. He wanted to reach out and pull that mask down and kiss her. He wanted to make her fuzzy headed. Instead, he balled his fists by his side and frowned as Sakura healed his arm. As the skin covered and connected, she let go of his arm and finished healing it until there was nothing but a small barely visible scar left. He watched her close her eyes as she stood next to him and healed herself quickly.

As she slowly opened her eyes, Sakura blushed at the sight of Kakashi staring at her. Hunger played in his eyes as he gently ran a hand through her hair, causing her pulse to spike.

"You don't have to wear that mask." Kakashi smiled slightly as he bent down over her and tilted her chin up. His fingers itched at the edges of the material. Sakura grabbed his wrist causing him to stop.

"Now you know how I feel every time I see you. Mission. Finish. Now." She replied a bit breathless as Kakashi's smiling lips hovered over her cloth covered ones. She wanted to rip down the fabric and let him devour her, but there had to be other scouts out there that heard the battle. She ached for him as she pulled away. The feelings awakening inside her were driving her crazy. They were foreign and different. Sakura reassured herself it wasn't love as she turned and rushed back to her abandoned pack. Scooping it up, she raced away from the scene, closely followed by Kakashi. She could feel his hungry eyes on her. He was so distracting, so close.

-------------------------------

"Why didn't she let him kiss her?!" He asked his wife.

"Maybe they felt our presence… we should probably back off a bit."

"No. We should follow, but be discreet. We need to push them together. I don't care how, but we have to." The man replied behind his mask.

"But back when they were kissing dear… he said later."

"He also said maybe. I don't like maybes. They don't make babies." He frowned. Running a hand through his dark hair, he jumped down and followed them, his wife right behind him.

---------------------------------

The moon was high in the sky by the time Kakashi and Sakura reached another town. Sakura was rather jumpy for they would reach Tenshu's compound tomorrow night. And that meant that if Kakashi was going to do something with her, it had to be tonight.

She glanced up at Kakashi and saw he was reading again. A smile teasing his lips as he turned the page. A smile broke out as his eye skimmed across the torn page. He really loved his old book.

"Are we checking a hotel tonight or are we going to keep running." Sakura asked quietly.

"You look tired. We'll check out a hotel." Kakashi informed her, not glancing at her as he ate the words on the page. She could have sworn he drooled as he walked her towards the hotel district.

Sakura followed Kakashi and watched him pay for a room and receive a key. Walking into the small hotel room, he held the door open for her and shut it quietly when she walked into the room. Sakura dropped the bag and slowly took off the mask. Breathing the cold air, she sighed deeply as the door locked.

"Why so nervous. It's just me Sakura." Kakashi informed her from the door. He slowly strode over to her and placed the book on the table. Leaning over her, he pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his body, "Are you used to being held somewhere against your will Sakura? Does it frighten you?"

Sakura trembled as he growled the question quietly into her ear before nipping at her lobe, "Backwards maybe… but not facing. And especially not with you." She smiled.

Kakashi nipped her ear a bit harder before licking her neck, breathing a hot breath on it he smiled against her skin, "What about when Tenshu is doing this to you." He asked, his voice husky.

Sakura felt her eyes roll back into her head as she shut her eyes, "I-I'll imagine it's you." She managed to say. Roughly, she was spun around and her back was held hard against the wall. She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't imagine it's me Sakura. Avoid this. I want this to be enjoyable for you, I don't want it ruined by that man. If I don't get there on time…" Sighing heavily, his eyebrows rose in surprise as Sakura grabbed him and kissed him hard, hungrily. She pulled away, leaving Kakashi standing there for a moment with his eyes closed.

"Then I won't. I won't get myself in that position. And I'll hold off as long as I can. Okay? Now shut up." She kissed him again and he smiled against her lips.

"All right. But, just one last question. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes." Sakura replied huskily as she licked his lower lip slowly.

Kakashi leaned into her hard as he quickly removed his clothing. His shirt slunked off his shoulders and he pulled a condom out of his pocket and placed the packet between his teeth. Glancing up at Sakura, he glanced at her clothed body and raised a brow in question.

Sakura smirked and slowly removed the clip in her hair and moved down to her vest. With a finger, she slowly zipped open the vest and leaned into him as she shrugged it off her shoulders. Turning her attention to her shirt, she slowly made to pull it off, but Kakashi grabbed a kunai from his holster on his pants and rapidly cut the fabric in half. It fell to the floor and he removed the condom from his mouth and dipped his head to Sakura's neck and gently trailed his tongue down to her cleavage. Sakura closed her eyes as he quickly unsnapped the bra and flung it to the ground.

Kakashi brought his head back up and his gaze flickered over to the mattress. Sakura nodded and allowed him to scoop her up and gently drop her onto the bed. Scooting her up towards the top, he removed her pants and panties at the same time she kicked off her sandals. As he removed the rest of his clothing, he stabbed the wall above the bed hard with the kunai, burying it deep.

"Hold onto that." He growled an order, and Sakura grabbed it quickly. Kakashi smiled as he kissed her hungrily and spread her legs with another hand, "Are you positive you want me to do this?" He froze right above her moist thighs.

"I want you to do me yes…" Sakura groaned as she urged him forward with a nudge of her heel. Kakashi smiled as he ran a finger over her soft folds, making Sakura sigh heavily. With a gentle kiss, Kakashi slid down and licked her gently, teasing her with his tongue. His hands quickly set to placing on the latex cover on his length. Tossing the empty package over his shoulder as he tasted her.

Licking his lips, he slowly moved up to her breasts and kissed them before moving up to her lips. As he placed a feather light kiss on her lips, he pushed into her with his fingers. He felt her mouth frown with her brows. Kissing her forehead, he opened her and watched her hands grip the kunai tightly.

Slowly pushing out and in, he watched as she got used to the rhythm.

"Okay Sakura, I'm going to put something a bit bigger inside. Okay?" He warned her. She nodded in approval and he gently grabbed her leg with his free hand and spread them a bit further before he sunk slowly into her.

A hot tear traveled down Sakura's cheek as she felt Kakashi inside her. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as she panted slightly. It hurt.

Kakashi moved his hand to her hips and gently pulled out before pushing back inside with a bit more strength. She was tight and perfect. He only wished he didn't have the damn protection on.

Pulling out completely he frowned, "It might feel better without the protection, would it be all right? I'll pull out before I-"

"Go ahead…" Sakura cut him off. Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Pulling off the plastic he freed himself and entered her again. Groaning he propped himself up with one shoulder. She was unbelievably wonderful. It had been too long since Kakashi had done anything like this.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Don't be so gentle Kakashi. I can take a bit of pain. Ino said it goes away after a while."

Kakashi smiled down at her, "I'll have to thank Ino for that later. Now, let me fix this bedroom up for you."

"Fix this bedroom up… for… me?" Sakura asked, her sentence slowing towards the end as she noticed his sharingan was spinning. Her eyes widened as the room around her spun and melted into a wonderfully furnished room, completely clad in dark green. It was much better then the barely decorated hotel room. Closing her eyes, she bit her lower lip as Kakashi pushed deeper into her and pulled out, repeating the process with more force every time.

"Sakura. Eyes open. I made this room for you, I want you to appreciate it." Kakashi ordered.

"Oh, I'm appreciating it all right." Sakura breathed as she slowly opened her eyes. The pressure was slowly letting up bellow and a new feeling was starting to fill her. Pleasure. Kakashi felt so smooth, sliding in and out. Her hands let up slightly on the kunai. A few moments ago, she wanted to rip it out of the wall and stab him with it, now she wanted something else. She wanted him to be rough.

"Kakashi…" She moaned as she grabbed his neck and shoulder and brought him down on her. Kakashi devoured her lips as he grabbed the mattress and increased the thrusts. She held onto him tightly, moaning his name as he quickened the pace. She was incredible.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as he pounded into her. He was unbelievably hard as he continued the pace. Sakura wanted more. Situating her hips slightly, she met his thrusts with equal force and heard him gasp slightly as he tried to hold back his moans of pleasure.

"Kakashi, go ahead. Let it go." She pleaded, "I need it. Please." She begged as she kissed his neck. She could taste the sweat that was beading on his skin. He was delicious.

Kakashi bit his lip as he felt himself come near, "Sakura I don't want to-"

"Do it!" She ordered as she felt herself coming again. Kakashi groaned as she tightened around him and he finally snapped. Shivering, he came with her, and rode her hard as he emptied his being into her unbearable heat. Sakura cried his name out loudly as she grabbed onto her hair, his hair, the sheets, pillows, anything that she could hold onto as she rode the pleasure.

Kakashi collapsed on her and panted with her. Once their breathing and heart rates lowered, they gazed at one another.

"Thank you Kakashi." Sakura smiled before kissing him gently.

Kakashi nodded and pulled out of her before lying on top of her, "I'm sorry Sakura. I should have kept on the protection…"

Sakura managed to shrug slightly, "I don't mind. My Dad may get a grandkid out of it."

Kakashi sighed and nuzzled her neck, "About that… you parents would only allow you to come on this mission if you'd date me when we got back."

"You don't have to if you don't want too Kakashi." Sakura replied sleepily.

Kakashi frowned and propped himself up on one arm, "I want to Sakura. I mean… before all this, I…" Sighing, he frowned and collapsed against her, "I'm too tired to explain. But I want you to be my girlfriend."

Sakura froze beneath him, "W-Why would you want me to be your girlfriend? I mean… you don't think people will find it weird that we're a couple?"

"I don't give a damn what people think Sakura. I want to do this more." Rubbing her arm, he kissed her lips gently.

Sakura frowned at him, "Kakashi, you're not thinking straight. This is _Sakura_ you're talking to. Not… Anko or some other girl."

"I know that. I know there's a big age difference. I was in the same class as your parents…" Sighing, he rolled off her and turned his head so he could gaze at her, "You don't want to do this more?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at him, "Oh Kakashi, I do. Really, but… I don't want it to ruin our friendship. What if it doesn't work out? What if we break up, and you don't talk to me anymore?! I couldn't deal with loosing you Kakashi."

"I would still talk with you Sakura. I wouldn't ignore you." Kakashi frowned, feeling a bit hurt.

"But it wouldn't be the same." She cried, covering her face with her hands she held back the tears. She was afraid. So many emotions clouded her thought.

"So, this was a mistake?"

"No…"

"So you don't want to do this again?"

"I do… but…"

"Sakura. Look at me." Kakashi moved her hands away from her face, "The age difference isn't _that_ big. I'm only fourteen years older then you you know. It'll be all right. Okay? " Kakashi smoothed her damp hair away from her forehead and smiled, "Besides, If you are going to have my kid, I'd like to see it sometimes?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Sakura thought about that and smirked, "We'd just have to make more. I'll date you Kakashi, but you know my Dad is going to turn the relationship into a marriage real quick."

Kakashi shrugged, "I told you I was thinking of settling down." Grabbing her he hugged her tightly, "Am I allowed to say I love you?"

"Maybe." Sakura smiled, she had no idea sex could turn Kakashi from a wolf into a cuddly puppy afterwards, "Would you like it if I said I love you too?"

Kakashi laughed and rolled on top of her, "Yes. Now, let's go over plans for tomorrow. How are you going to hold him off?"

"By giving him false information. Then you'll march in there, demand me to move and then kill him. I'll help you if you want."

"No, you stay out of the way, but you're going to have to heal me afterwards. He's pretty strong from what I heard."

"Yeah well, you've been in action longer then he has. So ha." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Action? You want more action? Well, if you insist…" Grabbing her legs, he brought them up and he moved his mouth downwards.

Sakura laughed as she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

-------------------

The two Anbu members were frozen outside the door to the hotel room. Slowly peeling off their masks, they gazed at one another in disbelief.

"Should we go back home?" Sakura's mother mouthed.

Sakura's father shook his head. He couldn't believe that his little Sakura had actually _done_ that. His eye twitched as he tried to figure out if he should barge in there and kill Kakashi, thank him for maybe supplying him with a grandbaby, or force him to marry his daughter.

Sakura's mother saw the emotions mix around on her husband's face and took his hand, "Come on… let's go get some tea." Gently squeezing his hand, she walked him down the hallway.

---------------

A/N: ...use a condom people unless you want kids, seriously... I tried to keep them as in character as I could... I hope I did okay. Annnnnnd this was like... my first smut scene, so if you flame, be gentle! ...I shall write more to get better!! Review!


	5. Barely a sting

A/N: Oh my goodness guys! I love your reviews! They make me squee! I'm glad you liked the last chapter... Now they actually have to do that mission... So... read and review!

----------------

"No. Not enough skin. That outfit won't do at all. Didn't I tell you to bring an outfit that showed a lot of skin?" Kakashi asked as he moved his finger around in a circle. Sakura obeyed his request and turned around for him.

"But… this is my most showy kimono!" She exclaimed as she hugged the long sleeves. She really loved the fabric that clung to her skin.

Kakashi sighed heavily and walked over to her. He was dressed in all black, and his weapons hid well with his clothes. Pulling one out, he held onto Sakura's shoulder and pinned her against the wall. Surprising Sakura that he was being so rough.

Sakura gasped when she heard the sound of fabric ripping, "You are _not_ doing what I think you are doing!"

Kakashi finished ripping the lower half, so it barely covered her undies. Untying the sash, he let it loop around her slim waist once before drooping in front of her, covering her just a bit more.

"My kimono!" She gasped. The dark red kimono was ripped and ruined.

Kakashi turned his attention to her bust. True, it was showing cleavage, but it wasn't teasing enough. Grabbing her shoulders, he shoved the sleeves down and tied the sash a bit tighter to hold everything in place.

"I feel naked." Sakura whined.

"You're supposed to feel like a whore." Kakashi frowned.

'_Understatement of the year.'_ Sakura thought as she gazed up into his eyes. She had used Kakashi. And it hurt her to think that. She didn't want him to find out why she had really asked him to sleep with her. She had formed deep feelings for this man, and she didn't want him to hate her. Leaning forward, she placed her forehead on his collarbone, "Don't be late." She pleaded as she grabbed the fabric above his heart and held onto it.

Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around Sakura and hugged her tightly, "I won't. You hang in there okay?"

Sakura nodded and then smiled, "It's only fair for you to show some skin if I have to show mine." Before he could protest, she grabbed a kunai and cut off the sleeves to his long sleeved shirt. Picking one of the sleeves, up, she cut it and tied it around his forehead. Kakashi smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"Now I can't be completely camouflaged. That may cost you a few minutes." Kakashi smiled against her lips.

"I'm fine with that. I get to stare at your face and arms."

"Legs…" Kakashi sighed dreamily as he pulled away and gazed at her wonderfully shaped legs.

"Lips." Sakura smiled as she tackled him with a hug and kissed him hard.

"Breasts." Kakashi rolled his eyes happily as they squished against his chest.

"Mmm… Kakashi." Sakura smiled as she cupped his hardening length.

"Mission." Kakashi frowned as he pulled her hand away before he could give into her tempting offer.

"What? No time for a quicky? I thought we were hitting it off great with the intelligent chat." Sakura laughed.

"After the mission. Promise." He kissed her hard, with fierce desire. A kiss that left her panting and begging for more when he pulled away. Sakura dusted herself off and walked out of the room, her hips swaying slightly as she ran a hand through her long pink hair.

Kakashi hurried after her. They had rented the hotel room for another day, so they left their stuff inside. Locking up behind him, he pocketed the key and followed Sakura's swaying hips with his eyes. A smile grew on his face as she held up her hand and he took it. Scooping her up, he left the hotel, and rushed out of the town.

----------------------------

Kakashi and Sakura stood in the middle of the road as they gapped at the size of the compound. It was like a huge castle. They both figured Tenshu was a rich crook right away by the guards. They were all loaded with weapons.

Draping his arm around Sakura, Kakashi stopped in front of the guard and smiled, "I have some information for Tenshu-sama regarding a hidden village. I came to offer her as the spokeswoman. Perhaps we could come up with some way of working this out?"

The guard didn't look all that intelligent, but he didn't look like an idiot either. He was tall and very muscular. He reminded Sakura of a shikamaru on steroids with a haircut.

"All right. This way." The guard ordered. Turning around, he led Sakura and Kakashi into the castle.

Sakura mapped an escape in her mind as she pretended to enjoy the art on the walls. She also took care of digging her shoe into the ground every time they paused in case they needed to use Pakkun, he'd have a good trail to follow.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat after the man walked them up steps and around a few more corners. She could hear a man talking loudly behind the door.

The guard froze and turned to Kakashi, "The lady stays but you have to wait with me. We're going to talk downstairs while she gets the information. Got it?"

"Gotcha." Kakashi replied. After staring at Sakura's neck for a moment, he turned around and walked down the stairs.

Sliding open the door after making sure she had no weapons on her, the guard let Sakura inside the room. The man stopped talking and saw Sakura standing there looking oh-so-lovely in her short clothing that revealed her long delicious legs. Tenshu stood slowly. He was a large man, with big hands. He was balding slightly, but held power in his face, and the huge biceps. Sakura could tell this man was strong, but she wondered how fast he was. If Kakashi was going to take him out, she just hoped this guy was slower.

----------------

Kakashi held onto his water cup as he surveyed the area of the room. Worst case scenario, he could escape through the roof. Twirling the water cup in his hand, he watched the liquid swirl around. After giving it a sniff and a quick taste test, he deemed it safe and took a sip. A second later, his eyes flew open wide as a small prick landed on his neck. It was so subtle he could barely call it a sting. Lifting his hand, he plucked out a small dart and stared at it in shock before his word went black and he collapsed onto the ground.

-------------

Sakura joined Tenshu in front of his tea table and smiled at the woman who sat beside her. Tenshu excused the woman before sitting down in front of Sakura.

As the door shut he smiled.

"You have information for me?" He asked slowly, his voice almost purring with excitement at the thought of Sakura exchanging information with him.

"I have information. Which information you receive is completely up to you. Ask away."

"Your handler is good. He's taught you well. He must be rich." Tenshu smiled at Sakura, eyeing her cleavage without blinking. Sakura could barely hold back the gags, "Tell me, do you know anything about the village hidden in the desert?"

"Kazekage's village? Yes."

"Do you know anything about Kazekage?" He asked, reaching forward, he placed his large hand over hers, causing disgust to roll up Sakura's arm and straight to her stomach. She didn't want this man to touch her. But he was going to, and she knew Kakashi would show up and make everything better afterwards.

"I know his defense is perfect." Sakura replied slowly as she allowed him to stroke her soft skin.

"Do you know how to break the defense?"

"Yes. But tell me first. Why all this information? Are you going to attack a village?"

"You answer my questions first and then I'll answer yours. But, yes. I am collecting information so I can be prepared when I attack a village. I'll know everyone's secret. I'll know their weakness." Leaning backwards, he pushed the table aside with his leg and patted his lap, "Come, tell me your information."

Sakura gulped silently and slowly stood, praying Kakashi would barge in any instant.

------------

He hurt. _All_ over. Slowly peeling open his eyes, he was hit hard across the face. Coughing up blood, he made to hit his attacker but found he was chained up to the wall. He couldn't budge. Pain surged through him like a million knifes making him scream.

"What are you doing here _ninja_?" A voice demanded loudly as he heard someone walk to stand in front of him. Kakashi slowly looked up to see a man standing there with a long metal pipe. Kakashi winced as he tried to make out his face.

"We know you're from the hidden leaf village. We've been following you since you killed our comrades in the woods. That little pink haired bitch is upstairs with my boss, he's going to kill her after he has his way with her. I'd love to hear her scream. Wouldn't you?" The man asked as he brought the pipe down hard on Kakashi's gut. His buddy pulled out a kunai and stabbed Kakashi slowly in the shoulder making him scream.

All Kakashi could think about was getting out of here and getting to Sakura. He promised he would be there to save her. He couldn't let her down. He couldn't leave her alone to face Tenshu. Glaring ferociously at his attackers he spit out blood, that was about the only thing he loved about not wearing his mask. He could spit out the taste of blood instead of leaving nasty stains or swallowing the salty substance back.

"If you let me go, I won't kill you." Kakashi growled threateningly.

The bandit ninja stopped before continuing beating him. Kakashi vowed to make them suffer for what Sakura was probably going through.

-------------------

A/N: Yeah that's right Kakashi, you better go a thousand years of pain on his ass. How dare he call Sakura a bitch! Rawr! ...review::zips off to type more::


	6. Just Dandy

A/N: Update time::hides behind keyboard:: Don't flame for my long delay! I promise! Lots and lots of action in this chapter! I thank you all for your reviews. They really make me smile and motivate me to write more and more! Thank you so much again. ::clears throat:: OK You all know the drill! Read on and hit that little button that allows you to review! Type up some words, a happy face... make your little fanfict author happy so she can write more chappies for you!

----------

Sakura could tell Tenshu was growing impatient with her chit-chat. He would not stop stroking her rear end, and it wasn't a nice kind of stroke, like the kind Kakashi did before they fell asleep. This was a greedy, spine shivering touch. He wanted to devour her and she could tell. Shutting her eyes, she prayed Kakashi would get there soon.

"I'm tired of stalling. Your friend is probably dead by now." Tenshu sighed heavily as he grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Parting her legs with his large thigh, he crushed her with his massive body.

"W-What?!" Sakura cried as she tried to push him off of her, it was like moving a huge tree.

"Feisty. I'll have fun with you. Yes, you're friend is dead. You have two options, spill your guts and become one of my girls, or I spill your guts for you." Raising a blade, he brought it down hard next to her ear. Sakura flinched slightly but kept glaring at him.

"So, you take the men away from the women, and after the girls spill it to save their partners, you either make them sex slaves or kill them?" Sakura growled as she moved a leg higher, under his gut, she pushed hard with all her might and he slowly rose off of her.

"Oooh, strong too. Yes. That's what I do to make my living." He smirked as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

Sakura wanted to drown him in the anger that was seeping off her body. Chakra surged through her arms and legs as Kakashi's face flashed through her mind. Tenshu kissed her roughly, and she bit his lower lip hard. Screaming, he pulled back and slapped her hard across the face. The leverage on his body was enough for Sakura to raise her leg and send him flying into the wall. Standing up, she grabbed the blade and stood in a defensive stance, "Tell me where my boy is or you are going to get it." She growled, her glare shooting at him like throwing stars.

Tenshu wiped the blood from his lower lip and frowned at her, his lip swollen slightly as blood trickled from it. Standing up, he grabbed the sword that was on the shelf behind him making Sakura let out a frustrated gasp, and step back slightly.

"So, you like to play it hard huh? You'll be sorry you sick bastard." Sakura yelled as she rushed forward her small blade raised. The blade shattered when it came in contact with his sword and she ducked as he made to slice off her head. Pushing chakra to her legs, she jumped forward and slammed her head into his chest, causing his body to smash into the wall. A satisfying dust of wall flew all over and she dropped low to the ground as he swiped at her blindly. Turning around, she kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. He used the wall to push off of and landed on his feet behind her. Grabbing her hair, he picked her up and stabbed her in the gut making her cry out loud.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as pain surged through her making Tenshu smile.

Sakura made him twitch slightly when she grabbed the blade and smiled at him. Her eyes held pain, but her smile held revenge, "Your weapon can't be used. But I still have another card up my sleeve." Holding up her hand, she smiled as he watched a chakra blade extend.

Medical ninja had a few good attacks up their alley, which were very useful during surgery as well as out on the field. Sakura sliced the blade in half and ripped the sword from her gut. Punching him hard in the gut, she winced as if she hit a wall of concrete. Too bad for him that she had the power to shatter concrete.

Slicing forward, she cut open his arm as he dodged out of the way. He was fast, and she was wounded badly. The outlook wasn't good for Sakura. Turning to attack him, she received a hard punch to the face and flew back into the wall. With a painful cry, Sakura slunked onto the floor as she clutched her side. The impact had shattered a rib and fractured another. Looking up, she saw the broken blade in his hand. He could still kill her with that.

As he brought it down, Sakura raised her forearm to take the hit as tears welted up in her eyes. She knew Kakashi would jump in and save her any second. Any minute. Any moment. He had to. Or she would die. The blade sliced into her skin and she twirled chakra around her arm, giving it power as she grabbed the blade in her hand. It sliced into her skin as she held it steady. Tenshu had power. He was strong, but Sakura knew she could handle him. Hold him off until Kakashi got there. She had defeated an Akatsuki member before and that was as bad ass as you could get.

Lady Tsunade wanted him dead, which allowed Sakura to not hold back as she stood up and stabbed him in the shoulder with her chakra blade. Spreading her fingers apart, the blade opened into long claws as she used the wall as an anchor to push the blades deeper into his shoulder. Tenshu screamed as he stepped back and slammed his fist into her bleeding stomach. The chakra that was healing her vanished as she was slammed into the wall again.

Her hands hurt as she quickly tried to do a substitution jutsu. She cried out in pain when Tenshu's hand flew out and grabbed her wrist, breaking it.

"All right ninja bitch. No more playing. You die now." Raising the blade above his head, he aimed for her neck, he was tired of playing games.

Flashes of her life zipped through her mind as the blade came down. Naruto, Sasuke, her parents, Kakashi's face, his smile. Closing her eyes, she tried to free herself, but found she couldn't budge. Opening her eyes, she saw four throwing stars hit the blade, causing it to fly out of Tenshu's hand.

"Kakashi." Sakura whispered while she cried as she turned her head. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw two Anbu members standing in the doorway. They were both very fit, and had their masks pulled to the side.

"Hands off my daughter." Mr. Haruno roared as he pointed at Tenshu.

"D-Dad?! Mom?!" Sakura cried, her head snapping back and hitting the wall. Those were the last two people she thought would show up and save her.

Sakura watched in amazement as her parents appeared beside her and punched Tenshu in unison, sending him flying off of Sakura.

"Sakura dear, you're wounded, what happened to your chakra?" Sakura's mother turned to her as Sakura's father furiously attacked Tenshu, who held himself rather well against the retired Anbu member.

Sakura fell to her knees and bent forward, throwing up blood as the world around her spun. Her chakra was low, very low.

"Honey, I have to heal Sakura, are you okay?" Mrs. Haruno called after her husband as she held a hand over Sakura's bleeding stomach.

"Just dandy." Mr. Haruno growled back through clenched teeth as he tried to strangle Tenshu, who was pinning him against a wall and punching him. Mr. Haruno settled for kicking anything he could reach. He was a nerd compared to Tenshu, but he could kick his ass with his hands tied behind his back if he had too.

Sakura twitched and shivered as her mother's chakra swirled around and mended her. All Sakura could think of was Kakashi. If he had not shown up to save her… she began thinking the worse and slowly pulled her mother's hand from her, "Help Dad. I'll be right back." She ordered as she stood up. Swaying slightly, she caught her footing and rushed for the door.

"Sakura!" Her parents called.

"I have to do this! Just kill him that's what Lady Hokage wishes. Please… I'm all right." She smiled back, pain showing as she leaned against the door frame. The next moment she was rushing down the stairs, leaving a trail of blood as she used the walls as an anchor. She had to save Kakashi.

------------------

Kakashi felt hot tears travel down his cheeks as he thought of the pain Sakura had to be in. Praying she wasn't dead, he tried to pull the chains out of the walls again. Screaming, he received another kunai to the arm. He was now their personal dartboard, and he was covered in different weapons

Lowering his head, he bit his lower lip as he tried to hold back the tears, he was useless. He had only been tortured once or twice, but he had managed to free himself and save the day. He began to wonder why he couldn't do that now.

The guards outside the door yelled before something slammed through the wall. The two men jumped out of their seats and shivered at the mangled body of the man lying amongst the concrete. Looking up, they saw a skinny figure holding another body.

Kakashi's head shot up and his eyes widened as the dust settled.

Sakura walked through the rubble, her stomach was oozing again, and she was sporting a few weapons on her arms and shoulders. Slowly, she glared at the men. Her fist clenched around the man's dead neck she was holding and a sickening crunch rung through the silent room. Raising her head, she glared at them like a crazed person as she smiled.

The two men cursed and grabbed their weapons and began throwing them wildly at Sakura who rushed forward, using their friend as a shield. When she reached them, she used the heavy body to hit them down on to the ground and quickly plucked the weapons from her arms. Without looking, she threw them at Kakashi and broke the chains on his hands. He quickly severed the chains on his legs and rushed forward to aid Sakura as he plucked weapons from his own body and used them to throw at the two men.

Sakura punched the floor where the man had been a millisecond before and screamed as she had missed. Dust and chunks of concrete flew into the air as the floor cracked throughout the room. Turning around, she flew after him like a rabid animal. Jumping on him, she pummeled him wildly as tears appeared in her eyes, she'd kill them for what they did to her Kakashi. Her body froze as she was strangling him, her head spun and the man bellow her took this opportunity to deliver a hard punch to her chin, knocking her into the air, she skid across the ground as he stood to his feet and grabbed a hand full of weapons. Sakura rolled to a stop and lay motionless as blood seeped from her wounds. She couldn't move she didn't have enough chakra left.

Kakashi let out a frustrated growl as he quickly summoned his hounds and rushed over to Sakura. Falling to his knees beside her, he turned her over and surveyed the damage, "Sakura…" He whispered in a quivering voice, "Sakura honey… don't. Don't do this to me…" He pleaded.

"Say honey again." Sakura smiled slightly as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Kakashi propped her up and held her gently as he placed his hand on her wound, he was horrible at healing, but at least he could try to stop the bleeding. "Sakura baby, honey, sugar cake…" He whispered as he rocked her gently. "What happened, why did you come down to save me. You could have healed yourself before you came to get me. What did Tenshu do to you, did he hurt you?"

"Idiot. _He_ did this to me. I didn't kill him, my parents are probably taking care of him." She coughed as she gently laid her hand on top of his giant, strong hand. Giving it a reassuring squeeze, she realized she barely had enough energy to stay awake, "Stop trying to heal me, just transfer some of your chakra to me. I don't need much to get it kicking."

Kakashi shut his eyes and stopped trying to heal her, moving his hand up to her cheek, he spread his fingers across her temple and send small shocks of his chakra into her system. Sakura sighed happily as she felt her chakra waking inside her. She could feel it multiplying and her healing chakra slowly kick into gear.

Leaning down, Kakashi kissed her gently sending Sakura's chakra into overdrive as he ran his fingers through her bloodstained hair. Pulling away, he helped her sit up and gazed at her with worried eyes..

"I'm better Kakashi. Really… Are they dead?" She asked glancing at the two men on the floor.

"Yep. How many did you kill on your way down here?"

"At least a good thirty, half of them put up a decent fight, but I was too pissed to care. The house is probably going to fall down with all the holes I smashed into its foundation." Sakura smiled weakly, "Come on… lets go help my parents. They may need our help." Holding out her hand, she allowed Kakashi to help her to her feet, "You're going to have to call me honey and sugar more often. I like the sound of that." Grabbing his arm, she sent a large surge of healing chakra into him and Kakashi shivered with pleasure as his wounds healed inside and out.

"You really shouldn't be doing that Sakura, you can barely stand as it is." He frowned.

Sakura smiled sweetly, closed her eyes and concentrated on regenerating her chakra really quick. Once she had enough to keep her running for a while, she hurried off through the holes she created, Kakashi right behind her.

Jumping up the stairs, Sakura twirled the short sword she retrieved on the way back up the stairs, Pakkun rushed ahead of her with his canine companions and into the room where her parents were fighting.

Tenshu turned around, his front a bloody mess, most not his own. His eyes widened in fear as the hounds flew at him with their jaws opened wide.

Sakura froze in the doorway when she saw her father in a bloody heap in the corner, her mother leaning against the wall. Anger surged through her and she shook as she raised the short blade. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and plucked the sword form her grasp.

"Help your Father Sakura. I'll take care of him." He frowned as he rushed forward with amazing speed and began fighting Tenshu, who managed to throw a few punches bellow the mass of hounds that hung off his every limb.

Sakura rushed to her Father's side and dropped in front of him, "Dad… hang in there…" She cried as she turned him onto his back.

Her father shivered as blood seeped from his wounds. Sakura sliced the torn and bent armor off her father with her chakra blade and opened his shirt to asses the damage. His chest was bleeding internally making her bite her lower trembling lip. Placing both her hands onto her father's stomach, she sent chakra into him quickly and watched his breathing slow with his heart rate, "Dad!" She cried loudly as she sent more into his body. The cuts healed as well as the bruising as he began to mend.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed at his daughter wearily. Raising his torn gloved hand, he placed the bloodied palm against his daughter's cheek. Wiping back a tear, he gazed at her with a tired look, "How's the baby…" He asked, glancing down at her stomach.

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt tears welt up in her eyes, "I-I don't know Dad… How did you know."

"Oh… a Father knows everything dear. You can stop sending chakra into me. Would you please help your Mother, she took a nasty hit to the chest. I think she broke a rib." He flashed a tired smile at his daughter, "I'll be fine Sakura. Go help your mother please."

Sakura slowly stood before turning and hurrying around the battle to her weeping mother. Grabbing her shoulders, she hugged her mother and quickly set to healing her.

"H-How's your father." Sakura's mother whispered.

"He'll survive." Sakura smiled, her mother wept in relief as she hung onto her daughter, "And… you?"

"I'll live…" Sakura smiled as she finished healing her mother. Standing up, she ran a hand through her bloody hair and glared at Tenshu as he slammed his fist into Kakashi's chest, sending the copy ninja flying back into the wall. Kakashi barely had time to recover before the largest of his hounds came soaring at him.

Sakura had had enough. Grabbing her mother's short blade from her hand, she rushed forward as she let out a frustrated scream. Raising the blade, she jumped onto the hound that was flying towards her and used it to push off of as it disappeared in smoke. Concentrating chakra to her feet, she stabbed the ground with the sword and used it to push off of as she sent a bone shattering twirling kick straight into Tenshu's chest. Tenshu cried out in pain as he flew into the wall opposite of Kakashi and fell to the floor.

Sakura stood above him with her chakra clawed hands opened, "This is for my baby." She screamed as she shut the claws and brought the chakra blades down into his neck, severing his jugular and veins. Blood splashed across the floor and Sakura as Tenshu drowned in his own fluids.

The chakra blades disappeared and Sakura rose to her feet, turning around, she slowly walked over to Kakashi and sunk onto the floor beside him. Slunking against his bleeding arm she held onto it for support.

Kakashi tensed as he eyed her stomach. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair and grabbed her tightly as she cried against his arm and tried hard to heal herself.

------------

A/N: OoO Sakura kicks ass! The END! LOL, no its not the end of the fic, I'm kidding. But what did you guys think? Awesome action? A little bit of surprise? Sakura kicking baddie butt?! Review! Tell me! x3

OH, and SaraxGigglesxAlot! Happy belated birthday! Thanks all of you for writing the reviews! ...go draw fan art... of Kakashi Sakura... :D Perhaps of a scene from my fanfict??? I'm always hoping to run across one of those, I'd die from a happy heart attack and then return and possess someone to write more fanficts Haha.


	7. Because of a bet

A/N: Hello again guys. I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They've really cheered me up ((And I've been needing that a lot recently. )) School has started yet again, so updates will continue to be rather slow, but they will continue!!! College takes up ALL of your time. But it is fun! SO you know the deal! Thank you for sticking with me this far by the way. It seriously makes my day when I get reviews::hinthint::

--------

Ino was pissed with a capital P. Grinding her teeth, she glared at the back of Sasuke's head. She knew deep down she had lost the bet. Sakura had probably sacked Kakashi by now.

"Why won't you have sex with me?!" She roared at Sasuke as he ate his noodles.

Sasuke recovered from choking and blinked at her, "I'm not interested?" He asked as he looked around at the other surprised people who were also choking on their ramen.

"Why?! I'm… I'm… ME!" Ino gasped as she clutched her neck slightly. She couldn't figure out why he wouldn't sleep with her.

"Exactly. Besides, I'm interested in someone else." Sasuke frowned over his bowl as he continued eating.

"Oh yeah? Who." Ino glared at him. She had to sleep with either Gai or Lee now. Shuddering at the thought, she continued glaring at him.

"Sakura. I want to marry her and restore my clan. She's the perfect one to help me." He frowned as he finished the bowl and paid for it.

"Sasuke. PLEASE! Sleep with me! Sakura and I had this bet, and if I loose, I'm going to have to have sex with Gai! Or Lee!" She cried as she clung to him.

Sasuke considered it for a moment before frowning, "That should teach you about not making bets you can't win Ino."

Ino gasped as he pulled away from her and walked away slowly into the crowded streets. Turning around, she paid for her ramen and hurried after him, she could not loose!

-------------

Sakura walked into the town holding hands with Kakashi. After reassuring her parents she'd think about marrying Kakashi, she dropped them off at home before walking towards hers with Kakashi. She needed to sleep, but Kakashi had a promise to keep.

That's when she felt it. The glare of someone flying right into the back or her head. A shiver ran up her back as she turned her head and saw Ino flying towards her, fangs and claws raised. Sakura jumped on Kakashi as Ino flew past her and skidded to a stop.

"You won didn't you!? You set me up so you would win! You knew he was in love with you!" Ino screamed as she lunged at Sakura and grabbed her hair and pulled hard.

Sakura grabbed Ino's face and pushed her away from her, "What the hell are you talking about Ino?! We're not supposed to talk about that!"

"You did sleep with him! You won didn't you! Argh!"

"Win what?" Kakashi asked feeling rather lost as he frowned behind his mask. He tried to separate the two girls, but Ino bit his arm making him jump back in surprise.

"Sakura and I had a bet-"

"Ino! NO! Don't ruin everything! I'll call off the bet! I don't care anymore!" Sakura cried as she slapped a hand over Ino's mouth that was practically foaming like a rabid dog.

Ino refused to be silent, she was far to pissed. Slapping Sakura's hand away she laughed, "Right. She slept with you didn't she. Tried to pull dirty seductive tricks I bet. You slept with her didn't you." She smiled, "She set it up so she could win. She paired me up with Sasuke, even though she knew he was in love with her. He wants to marry her. Fancy that Sakura. He wants to marry you and have tons of babies. Isn't that too perfect?! I didn't get to win! Now I lost and _I _have to sleep with Lee or Gai."

"You just broke a rule Ino, you have to sleep with both now." Sakura growled as she pushed Ino off of her.

"You slept with me because of a bet." Kakashi asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Sakura gasped and turned to face him, "Kakashi, it started out like that, but… no… please… I love you. Don't…" Grabbing his arm as he shook his head, he glared at her and pushed her away.

"No Sakura. Don't you start this. You won your bet. I hope you're happy." Turning around, he pocketed his hands roughly and slowly walked away.

"Kakashi. Please… I love you." Sakura cried as she stepped towards Kakashi.

"Don't come near me right now Sakura. I really don't want to talk to you." Kakashi replied dangerously as he turned his head to glare at her. Sakura saw the pain shining in his eyes before he turned and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Sakura sunk to her knees and wept into her hands as she heard Ino step next to her, "I hate you so much Ino. I can't believe you did that. I love him."

"Sheesh Sakura, You had sex with him, its not like you're his girlfriend."

"I was you bitch." Sakura hissed at her between sobs, "I'm also probably carrying his child. Maybe you should think before you open your big mouth." Standing up, Sakura wiped the tears the flooded down her cheeks before turning to face Ino, "Why Ino. I said we could drop the bet. I didn't care. I love him. Why didn't you shut up for once." She cried into her hands again.

"Sakura… I'm sorry. I didn't know… I thought… I'm so sorry. I'll fix this. I promise Sakura. Please, forgive me." Ino grabbed her friend's hand and held it tightly, "I'll make things right again. I didn't know he meant this much to you. It was only three days."

"Pent up crushes." Sakura smiled between sobs, "I forgive you Ino. Just please… help me show him how much I love him."

Ino nodded, "I'll find him. Try and see if I can sort this out." After hugging Sakura gently, she turned around and rushed off to find the only person who could help them now. Kakashi's rival, Gai-sensei.

---------------

Gai wiped his forehead as he smiled happily. His training for the day was over, and he was off to ask for a mission. Turning, he stopped short when he found a certain blonde up in his personal space.

"Ino-chan. Hello." He smiled brilliantly as he took a small step away from the curvy girl.

"Gai-sensei. I really need your help. I've done something _really_ stupid. I just broke my best friend's heart. Can you help me?" She pleaded as she stepped closer to him.

Gai stepped back again, his step a bit larger, "I'm sure your comrade will forgive you. If he's truly your friend, he'll see it was a one time fling." Avoiding her gaze, he admired the sky, the trees, anything but the young woman almost pressing against him.

"No! It's not a boy. I hurt Sakura's feelings bad. You see… we had this bet…" Ino sighed. Crossing her arms, she stood with her weight on one hip. Pushing the long bang from her face, she tucked it behind one ear, "And whoever lost had to either sleep with you or Lee. But I blew it big time, and now I have to sleep with both of you. But that's beside the point…" She continued after smirking at Gai's furious blush that flew across his face.

"Sakura won the bet, and the heart of Kakashi, and the two became a couple in three short days. Shocking I know." Ino agreed with Gai's horribly shocked face and stance, "When I spilled the beans, let the cat out of the sack, you know… I was calling her a cheater for a stupid reason and I threw the bet at Kakashi, thinking Sakura told him, and he wasn't happy about it at all. He severed his relationship with Sakura and left her crying in the street looking miserable. He refused her pleas, and I know he's not going to talk to her… so…" Smiling seductively up at Gai as her insides turned in disgust at the thought of what she was doing, she cornered Gai against a tree and leaned into him, "Will you help me Gai-sensei? Will you help beat Kakashi back into shape, punish him for being so misunderstanding and mean to poor little Sakura-chan. After all… I think she's pregnant with his child."

It was all too much for Gai, and he didn't know if he should look surprised, confused, angry or embarrassed. He settled for his famous smile instead, "Of course I'll help you Ino. If he really did what you said he did, and what you said really happened between them… then of course. I shall beat him into a submitting mess!" Smiling, he frowned and placed a hand on Ino's shoulders, "And Ino, I couldn't possibly imagine a woman turning down this wonderful body, but… if you really don't feel like holding up your end of the bet, I understand completely. I wouldn't think any less of you." Nodding to himself he nodded and commented himself on being one of the sexiest ninja in Konoha, "Yes, I do find myself rather intimidating, and few too many lucky women have experienced my techniques, but I've made them swear not to reveal my secrets." He talked to himself more then Ino.

Ino twitched slightly, she _never_ broke a deal, dare or bet. And she sure as hell wouldn't be remembered for backing out of this. She had slept with almost all the men in Konoha, so she figured giving these two a try wouldn't hurt, except, she couldn't tell anyone about it, even if he wasn't half that bad, it would kill her reputation.

Ino smirked up at him and pressed against him harder making him freeze and blush, "Nonsense, I'm not going to back down on my end of the deal. Besides, you're probably begging for some inside. So, if you handle this, I'll leave my sliding glass door unlocked tonight, and… if you want to, I'll be resting in my bed." Smiling sweetly, she stepped away from the blushing man and smiled, "See you later." She winked and flew off towards the village.

Gai quickly composed himself and closed his eyes, first, he had to locate Kakashi, then he had to fight him and beat him, take him to Sakura and force him to apologize, leave the two lovers and visit Ino's house to take up her lovely offer and then sleep. Then he'd wake up and train some more with a big smile on his face. Stopping his planning before he got too far ahead, he found Kakashi's chakra burning in the training grounds on the opposite end of the village. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves as he flew towards him.

----------

Kakashi pummeled the tree with bleeding fists. How could Sakura do that to him?! How could she have led him on like that! Biting his lower lip until it was raw and he could almost taste blood, he tried to forget the taste of her, the feel of her. Tears stung his eyes as he continued to punch the tree.

"That can't be good for the tree." A familiar voice smirked behind him.

"Not today Gai. I'm really not in the mood." Kakashi growled as he stopped punching the tree. Placing his forehead on it, he sighed deeply.

"Kakashi. I'm going to give you one warning. Go back and grovel to Sakura, beg her forgiveness or I'll kill you." Gai growled as he pulled out a kunai.

"What?!" Kakashi turned around and glared at him, "She should be groveling and apologizing to _me_! She _lied_ to me! She _tricked_ me! She played with me and threw me out so she wouldn't have to sleep with you!"

Gai's cheeks lit up, "Yes, well… I wouldn't have anyways, I know she means a lot to you, and Lee would never have forgiven me. But… she's carrying your child Kakashi! You can't leave her!"

"She's not going to have a baby after sustaining such an injury. She was stabbed in the gut Gai. Tenshu killed our…. _her_ baby…" Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and bit his lower lip under his mask, his gaze showing his broken heart.

"Kakashi, she loves you. And I know you love her. Forgive her, go back to her and give her a huge hug. She needs it if that's the case. Loosing a baby, especially the child of someone she loves and admires so much has got to be ripping her to shreds inside." Gai frowned as he crossed his arms, "So. What's it going to be? Do I have to kick your butt or are you going to go kiss Sakura's?"

Kakashi frowned at Gai and crossed his arms, "You just want to get this over with so you can get your first piece of sweet ass. When's the last time you've done it, ten years?" Kakashi laughed.

"Two! I've pleasured many women, they just don't live in Konoha!" Gai growled, his face frowning at Kakashi.

"Riiiiiight, and… were you using a certain jutsu when you did this? You weren't pretending to be me now were you? That would count as my victories Gai." He smirked.

Gai pointed the kunai at him, "The only thing I used was my wonderful charm! Now get before I cut you down to size!" Pointing towards the village, he watched the disgruntled Kakashi slowly walk off towards Sakura's house with his tail between his legs.

Gai smirked and pocketed the kunai before wiping away a tear, finally, after five long years, he'd get to be with a woman again, it had been too long.

------------

A/N: Oh noes!!! Bad Kakashi!!!

BTW, I love making Ino a slut. She totally is, but she's such a good friend to Sakura. They're almost like sisters. They know how to push one another's buttons but in the end, they'll always stick by one another no matter what!!! Gai's going to get some?! WHAT?! XD CRACK!!!!! o.o Reviews:3


	8. Plain and Simple

A/N: Woot! Double update! Now you can love me even more!! Will Kakashi make up with Sakura in this chapter?! Read on to find out!!!

-------

Sakura's head slowly rose off her arms when a knock sounded at the door. Her feet moved of their own accord and she found herself flinging open the door. She collapsed crying into the arms of the man standing in front of her. She froze after a few seconds of weeping on the chest of the man. He didn't smell like Kakashi, and he didn't feel as sturdy as Kakashi, he bent backwards a bit at her touch, as if not wanting to support her completely. It anchored her, but… it wasn't Kakashi. Slowly gazing up, she saw Sasuke staring down at her.

He tensed considerably at the sight of her tear-fogged eyes. Sakura had cried on him plenty of times, but she never looked this good. He couldn't stop himself from gently grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him more. Nor could he stop himself from lowering his lips onto hers.

Sakura's pulse doubled as her knees threatened to give out. Sasuke Uchiha was _kissing_ her. It was almost unlike anything she had ever experienced. He was demanding, possessing, greedy, wanting everything and anything she could give. It was very subtle at first, but very noticeable when he gripped her shoulders tighter and shoved her inside.

Sakura was too busy kissing Sasuke to see the man standing down the road, crushing the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

The door shut and brought her out of her daze as Sasuke was gripping her hungrily. Shoving her against the wall, he held her there and bit her lower lip, "I want you Sakura. I need you to restore my clan."

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura pulled away from him, it was too soon, too much. She didn't want this.

"Sakura." Sasuke breathed against her lips. Cupping her face with one hand, he ripped open her shirt and grabbed her breast roughly.

"Sasuke. No." Sakura's eyes flew open.

"I need you Sakura."

"I-I don't want this." Sakura whined, "Sasuke. Stop." Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. Sasuke budged slightly, but pressed against her harder.

"You've wanted me for a long time Sakura, and now that I'm here, doing what you wanted to do for so long, you don't want me? I can't believe that." He growled as he glared into her eyes, "You'll get over Kakashi, and you'll come to love me again. But I don't have time to waste Sakura. I have to rebuild my clan now." He claimed her mouth again and moved a hand down into her pants. Slipping inside her, he moved around inside, claiming her completely.

Sakura complained beneath his mouth, but Sasuke refused to listen. This left Sakura with only one choice. Kick his ass. Sakura brought her fist down hard across his face, knocking him away from her and the door. Flinging the door open, she closed her ripped clothing and rushed down the stairs. Sprinting down the dirt road, she rushed towards the only apartment that came to mind that would keep her safe from her pursuer. Rounding the corner, she heard Sasuke slowly following her as if she were his prey. Sakura tripped, but quickly found her footing and rushed up stairs. Banging on a door with a shaking hand, she fought hard to hold back the tears. If the door didn't open, Sasuke would grab her again, and she didn't think she could get away this time.

Movement sounded off behind her as well as in front of her. A slight breeze brushed her hair to the side as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Sasuke staring at her. The door clicked in front of her and she saw an oh-so familiar and very welcomed hand open the door.

"Sasuke… Sakura. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We came to get your blessing. We're getting married." Sasuke spoke up before Sakura could speak. He grabbed her waist hard and pulled her close to his side, crushing her. His fingers gripped her hard as if daring her to speak.

"Really? Well…" Smiling at the two of them he held onto the door handle with white knuckles, "You have my bless-"

"No! I'm not getting married to him!" Sakura screamed as she pushed away from Sasuke, he refused to let go, "I don't love him! I love you Kakashi." She cried as she tried to grab Kakashi.

Kakashi continued smiling, "I'm sorry Sakura, I don't understand. You've wanted this your whole life and you're turning down Sasuke, a future as Mrs. Uchiha?" He frowned and raised an eyebrow at her.

He was testing her and she could tell, Sakura nodded, "I know. I did want that. When I was sixteen. But Kakashi, I'm a woman now. I don't want Sasuke. He doesn't love me. He just wants to have kids with me to rebuild his clan. He can go get some other girl to do that, because I'm not interested!" She screamed as she tried to push away from Sasuke who refused to budge and refused to take his eyes off of Kakashi.

"Please Kakashi… I need you." Sakura begged, tears traveling down her eyes, Sasuke's fingers were digging into her side, bruising her.

That was all Kakashi needed. A split second later Sakura was at his side, hugging his arm, and his other hand was around Sasuke's throat, "If you ever touch _my_ Sakura again, I'll kill you, and you can say goodbye to bringing back your clan." He growled. After a warning glare, he let go of Sasuke and watched him leave. Turning around, he led Sakura inside and sat her down gently on his small couch.

Sakura saw the crushed flowers sitting on the table and glanced over at him, "Kakashi… you saw him kiss me didn't you. I didn't want him to. He took me by surprise. I thought it was you when I opened the door. You have to believe me."

"I do."

"Then why are you being so silent? Why aren't you talking to me? Kakashi, why won't you look at me?" Sakura asked, her arms hugging her legs close against her chest.

"I don't know what to do with you Sakura…." He sighed as he sat on the table in front of her. Pulling off his mask and headband he placed it on the table beside him and gazed into her sparkling eyes.

Sakura slowly placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it gently, "Love me Kakashi. That's all I really want you to do. Love me and stand by me."

Kakashi's eyes flickered as he searched her gaze as he let her request sink in. Leaning forward, he brushed a kiss against her lips.

Sakura nodded slowly and gave into his lips, pulling away slowly, she avoided his gaze, "I feel really dirty, could I use your shower?"

"Dirty because Sasuke touched you, or because you're dating your former teacher." Kakashi frowned.

"Sasuke." She mumbled.

Kakashi nodded. Standing up, he scooped her up and walked her to the bathroom, "I have a rule about my shower, I have to take a shower with whoever is in my shower. It's a dumb rule, but it's a rule."

"Ew… what if Gai took a shower here?"

Kakashi made a face, "I don't let Gai in my apartment let alone my shower. I don't let anyone in my shower, it's my relaxing place, but… I'll make an exception for you."

"Oh you're so generous." Sakura wrinkled her nose as he turned on the water and shut the door behind him. Placing her down, he quickly removed his clothing and helped her with hers.

Soon Sakura was in Kakashi's arms once more as the warm water trickled down on their all ready heated skin. Sakura practically melted into Kakashi's skin, his touch felt so good. Tilting her head, she stood on her toes and kissed his handsome mouth gently, knowing that somehow, everything would work out between them in the end.

Kakashi couldn't get enough of her. Her eyes, her skin, her hair, it was perfect, everything he ever wanted. But there was that small scent of doubt in the corner of his mind that kept poking at his consciousness that was all ready shrouded by his undying desire for her. He wished silently that she was a bit older, or he a bit younger. That she hadn't been his student and he her sensei. If only things had been different, it would have worked out for them in the end. He had to end this with Sakura, before they both regretted this later on. He couldn't kill their friendship. But right now, he'd let this moment last. Right now, he'd become intoxicated with her beauty and all the pleasure she freely gave to him. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt her. And he knew he'd be cursing himself his entire life for what he was about to do, but he had to do this.

---------------

Sakura awoke the next morning sore. She wasn't sure if it was from battling the day before, or from the mind blowing orgasm that Kakashi gave her in the shower that had knocked her unconscious. Shrugging, she turned over, reaching for him.

Her hand fell on the crisp cold bed sheets. Sitting up quickly, she looked around for her Kakashi, blinking the fogged sleepiness from her gaze she spotted a scroll on his bedside table.

Quickly getting to her feet, she covered herself with the sheet and snatched up the scroll, hastily unraveling it. Her hands shook as she read the oh-so-familiar chicken scratch.

_Sakura-_

_I'm sorry it had to end like this, but __its__ better off for the both of us if I break it off this way. Please don't go looking for me. It kills me to do this to you, but one day you'll understand. I'm sorry for everything, and I hope one day that we can look back at what happened and not let it ruin our friendship. _

Her blood was boiling as she let out a frustrated growl, like hell she would let him do this to her! She read on:

_It would make me happy if you found someone else. __Someone your age to date and marry.__ I'm afraid to say that I would only be a disappointment if you continued chasing after me. _

_Thanks for the sex. _

_Kakashi_

She would kill him. Plain and simple. How dare he casually thank her for the sex! How dare he think she could find someone who could make her more happy then him. She'd hunt him down. Sakura swore herself to that as she threw on some of his clothes and hurried out the door.

------------

Sakura knocked on Ino's door hard shaking the wall and windows. She always had trouble containing her chakra when she was _this_ upset.

Ino opened the door a crack, her body covered by a fuzzy throw, "Shit Sakura…" She croaked before clearing her throat, "What the hell is the matter with you? You almost broke my windows."

Sakura thrust the scroll into Ino's hands letting her read it quickly. She watched Ino's mouth drop as she continuously glanced up at her between sentences, "That bastard! Give me one minute to get dressed." Closing the door, Sakura heard the muffled voices talking inside.

"Dammit! I can't finish it right now! Get the hell out!" Ino roared as the door flew open and the half-dressed Gai was flung out into the street. He hopped on one foot before steadying himself. Peering around the bright lit, but very empty street, he turned and saw Sakura staring at him in disbelief. Scratching his shaggy bed head slowly he smiled sheepishly before disappearing in a whoosh of leafs.

Ino slammed the door behind her, now dressed in her normal outfit. As she pulled up her hair, she raised an eyebrow in question to Sakura's freaked out and very disgusted look she was throwing her friend.

"What?" Ino asked, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Gai?!" Sakura asked loudly.

"Shhhh!" Ino slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth making her scream and jump away, wiping her mouth furiously.

"I don't know where those have been and I DO NOT want to know."

"I washed them before I came out here." Ino smirked at her.

"All the soap in the world wouldn't get him off you." Sakura spat in a very un-lady-like matter.

"…He's not all _that_ bad. I may have to pencil him in later on… his techniques are very interesting. You should try-"

"Enough! Stop! Please! My ears!" Sakura complained loudly, covering her ears.

Ino sighed and took her hand, "We have to go find your bastard sensei and slap him senseless until he sees his faults!"

Sakura did everything she could to keep from hugging and crying her best friend, "We're going to need to find out where he went. You go schedule in the beating... I'm going to go get two excellent trackers that I know very well."

Ino nodded and took off towards the main building where the ninja's scheduled for time off and gave where they would be vacationing.

Sakura took off in the direction opposite of Ino. Towards her parents house.

----------------------

"You don't understand Mom… Dad… I can't let him do this to me."

"Sugar muffin…" Sakura's father started as he slowly rose from his seat, "He does have a point. Think of all the people who know him and you very well. What would they say? Wouldn't they call him a crib robber for dating you? They would say you had no taste in men. You'd be put down secretly, and it would hurt your status as a kunoichi. He's only trying to protect you."

"I don't give a damn! I don't care what people say about us! I'll leave with him, I don't care. We don't have to work here… we could become farmers… and move away." Sakura choked between dry sobs. It was horrible. She thought her parents would understand, but they actually agreed with him.

"You hate outdoors Sakura." Her mother tried to reason with her.

"I don't care! We could go to another village! Still under the power of Lady Hokage, but out of view of the normal friends. I could care less, but if he doesn't want to be laughed at behind his back, then he's a huge coward." Truthfully, Sakura expected Kakashi to step out from some corner and snap a remark at her, but he didn't, for he wasn't there.

"Well, that won't do. I'd never see my grandbabies. I'll just have to kill anyone who talks about you behind your back." Mr. Haruno sighed heavily.

"What?" Sakura's teary gaze snapped to her father. He was just defending him a moment ago and now he was going to help her find him.

"Sakura, we'll help you sweetie… but only if your positive you want whatever will come when you're with him. Will you stand by him no matter what happens to him?" Her mother asked, more serious then Sakura had ever seen her.

"Of course." Sakura sniffed slightly.

"Then dear, I guess we have no choice, we're going to have to hunt down this young man…" Mr. Haruno snickered and rubbed his nose reminding Sakura of Naruto. She wondered what he would have to say about this. He'd probably be happy for her. Naruto always took Sakura's side, even though he tended to complain a bit.

Thanking her parents from the bottom of her heart, Sakura waited for them to gear up quickly. She desperately wished for a happy ending like them. She wanted to work hard with Kakashi, retire early and live together in peace, only worrying about what paths their children will take, and how they could help them.

----------------------

Ino sighed as she adjusted her band. Turning at the sound of footsteps and raised an eyebrow at Sakura who was being escorted by two Anbu ninjas.

"Um…" Ino started, but the two Anbu ninja lifted their masks in unison and she smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno… ahh… okay. Well, here's what's going on. He scheduled a long vacation and apparently he left early this morning towards a small secluded area around the cliffs. I don't know if they have a town around there, but I imagine they do… it's right by Gaara's place. So… Maybe he's taking a vacation at that sauna."

Sakura bit her lower lip and glanced up at her now masked parents, "Knowing him, he'd probably be isolating himself as much as possible…"

"Let's see where his tracks lead to." Sakura's father spoke up before hopping off quickly, the fresher the prints, the easier they were to follow. Every second lost was another chance for the tracks to be destroyed by an act of nature, such as rain or wind or the maker of the tracks.

------------

A/N: Gah. Sasuke pisses me off. I don't want to bash him and loose my Sasuke fangirl readers. I mean, don't get me wrong, I think he's eye candy and rather hot, but he really pisses me off. And I know he's not really supposed to be here, but I figured, Hey. SakuraxKakashi. Anything can happen! Right? Gah... school work calls. The next update might take a while, so... savor this one. ::silently-curses-at-schoolwork:: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	9. You're Late

A/N: Oh gawd guys. I'm so sorry. You have every right to flame me up on my late updates. But hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Last chapter y'all! I wanted it to be a good one. Hopefully it is! Reviews?? ((Love to all those who reviewed this story. Seriously.))

---------

Kakashi was tired of running. Rubbing the back of his head with a hand he sighed heavily as he looked around the town. After straightening up he slowly took off his headband and mask. Pocketing them, he walked into a bar. Perhaps his life would be flipped upside down again when he walked through those doors. Perhaps some different duo of girls are sitting drunk as can be plotting against the people walking inside. Perhaps one would take up the bet to sleep with him. Biting his lower lip gently, he gazed around at the foreign land's bar. Everyone looked at home here, he felt out of place. But he really didn't care. Walking up to the bar, he ordered a quick and cheap drink that would burn away the feelings inside. Tonight, he was going to get drunk. And perhaps he'd strike up a bet with another guy to play the exact same game Sakura had played with Ino. Perhaps that would make him feel better.

------------

Sakura stopped running in the rain when her parents froze, "What? What is it?" She asked as Ino stopped next to her.

"…he's in that town. The tracks ease here…" Her father whispered as he ran his hand along the footprints, "The chakra is fresh…"

Sakura's heart leaped as she glanced up at the town. Why Kakashi had chosen to stop here made her wonder. Why here? Why stop running? It wasn't that far out of Konoha territory. What was he thinking? Why would he go to mist where he had enemies? Did he want to die?! Placing a hand on her father's shoulder, she thanked him for his assistance and turned back to them, "I can handle this, you guys can go back. Thank you so much."

"We'll stay here and wait for a while long before heading back. Just in case…" Her mother smiled happily.

-------

"So, looser pays the bill?" The man hiccuped as he downed another expensive drink.

"Yep." Kakashi smiled as he sipped on his beverage, letting it burn him inside with a smile.

A girl with long legs and blond long hair pulled back to show her pretty face strolled in making Kakashi cheer, "Lucky dog!"

With a smile, the man stood and approached the girl, who smiled at the handsome man. She obviously was looking for a fun time rather then a drink, so she took up his offer to escort her to the storage room behind the bar.

Kakashi rolled his head and pulled out his wallet, counting the money inside. The door opened and the smile slid off his face when he saw the soaking wet pink haired kunoichi standing in the doorway, shivering slightly. Her brilliant green gaze moved around the bar and froze when she saw Kakashi. Kakashi slowly pulled out money and placed it onto the bar before standing up and pocketing his wallet. And then he found he was sprawled across the floor, and his face hurt!

Sakura bent over and picked him up in a lightning fast manner. Slamming him down onto the bar roughly she glared into his tired gaze, "Thanks for the sex?! THANKS FOR THE SEX?!"

"You should be thanking me… I left so you could-ouch! Dammit!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head when she slammed him against the bar again. In a puff of smoke, he was behind her and had Sakura pinned against the bar, they had drawn too much attention to themselves.

"Let's talk about this outside." Kakashi frowned, the buzz slowly fogging his senses. He drank too much.

"Fuck outside! I think we should settle this in here!" Sakura brought her elbow back hard on Kakashi's chest knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to crash back onto the table full of drinks behind him.

"Look Lady, I don't want to start nothing in my – " Sakura spun around and punched the bar owner in the gut and hurried over to Kakashi who was pushing a guy off of him. Soon, the scene erupted into absolute chaos as everyone in the bar started fighting one another.

Kakashi rushed forward and made to subdue Sakura, only to be kicked in the gut and fly across the bar. Sakura raced after him, dodging punches and glass bottles as she went. But then she found an arm grab her, and saw that Kakashi had once again disappeared. Glancing up, she saw Kakashi frown, a slight blush on his face. And then she was picked up and moved out of the chaotic bar scene. Out into the rain they walked, out away from the bar, through the town, away from the town. Sakura started kicking and fighting Kakashi when he walked down the muddy road.

After a moment of struggling to keep a hold on Sakura, he roughly placed her down in the muddy street and pushed her hard up against a side of a building, keeping her still and out of the rain, "Sakura. Stop this."

"Stop this? Stop this?!" Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, "Kakashi, I love you. How can I stop that… You're running away from me. I have no choice _but_ to chase you… don't you see?" Her body trembled more in fear then anything else. Put simply, she was afraid. Afraid of loosing a friend and a lover. Afraid that Kakashi would never speak to her again. Afraid that he would never want to look at her again. Afraid that he would run away and she would never see him again. Opening her eyes as tears trailed down her cheeks, mixing with the rain that still lay on her skin, she begged him silently to stay and hear her out.

Kakashi sighed before a slight smile formed on his lips, "Why didn't I think of it before…" He sighed heavily before returning his gaze onto Sakura. His heart cringed slightly at the sight of her green orbs, startled at the sight of his spinning Sharingan.

Sakura couldn't tear her gaze away from Kakashi, it was impossible. Her world slowly began to dissolve into a cloud of darkness, her legs slowly began to give beneath her. And slowly Sakura began to fall, while Kakashi just stood there and watched.

----

_"Kakashi. Please. Hear me out…" _

_"Shut up." _

_"….Kakashi…" _

_"I said shut up. What do you know about love. You're just a child. What do you know about anything. You're just a stupid little girl." _

_"But Kakashi!" _

_"You disgust me. I never want to see you again!" _

_"Kakashi… KAKASHI!!!" _

-----

Sakura sat up straight in bed, tears slowly falling from her tired eyes. Shivering, she grabbed her arms and hugged herself as she looked around. She was completely alone in the small one bed hotel room. She was completely alone. Kakashi had left her here overnight, alone. She felt sick. She felt sick to her stomach.

Quickly getting to her feet, Sakura roughly threw the blanket back onto the bed and rushed to the bathroom holding her mouth. Collapsing in front of the toilet, she emptied the contents of her empty stomach into the bowl. The nausea slowly fading away with each gag, but a new feeling filled her. A feeling of rejection from the one she loved most. Wiping her mouth with her wrist, she sat back and flushed the toilet feeling incredibly pathetic. Even after all this, she still wanted to find him. Sakura could almost laugh the way she was acting, it reminded her of Naruto. Never giving up.

What would Naruto say if he saw her like this?

First he'd probably shake her for falling for Kakashi.

And then second he'd stand her up and tell her to keep going, to put her entire heart into every move. To try again and do her best.

And that was what she was going to do. Slowly pulling herself up to her feet, she walked over to the sink and washed her face slowly. She felt hungry. Usually Sakura skipped out on breakfasts, but she felt incredibly hungry. She wanted ramen. Almost as bad as she wanted to smack Kakashi. So she came up with a plan. She'd hunt down Kakashi, smack him around a bit, and have him buy her a meal. A big meal.

Now if only the room would stop spinning. She felt sick again as another wave of nausea hit. Falling to her knees, she leaned against the wall and waited for the wave to pass.

Kakashi had left, and with each second she wasted on the floor, another step he'd take away from her. She couldn't let that happen. Gripping the side of the wall, she pulled herself up and slowly made her way towards the door. Throwing it open, she stopped short when she saw a familiar green vest. Her gaze trailed up to see a mask, white hair… her tears blinded the rest. Kakashi hadn't abandoned her. Slowly letting go of the door, she reached forward and grabbed his vest, holding onto it for dear life as she tried to hold back the tears.

Kakashi sighed and gently pushed Sakura back into the room, a bag under her other arm. Shutting the door with his foot, he had her sit down on the bed as he placed the bag on the dresser and sat down slowly beside her.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence Sakura asked, "Why didn't you leave me again…"

It took a while for Kakashi to reply, but he did, eventually.

Slowly taking off his headband and mask, he ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I… There are many reasons why I didn't leave Sakura. I don't know what made me change my mind. At fist I didn't think I could leave you because you were shivering while you slept. And then you started crying out my name… that almost broke my heart… And when you finally did fall quiet in my arms… I guess what kept me from leaving Sakura…" He turned his tired gaze onto her, "I guess what kept me from leaving you was that I realized I loved you too. I was just so upset when I learned that it was all just a bet."

"You weren't supposed to learn about that. It was something stupid… but I wouldn't have changed anything Kakashi. I did take that bet, and you walked in there. What about destiny? Don't you believe in that?" Sakura asked as she leaned up against him and closed her eyes. He felt like the only solid thing in the room.

"Did you hear me Sakura? I said I love you…" Kakashi sighed, "That's a big thing for me. I swore to myself a long, long time ago that I would never love anyone again. Now look at me." He shook his head slowly.

Sakura smiled and inhaled his signature scent that made her insides dance happily, "Yeah… I heard you. You're going to have to get used to saying that you know."

"Hm? Why's that?" Kakashi asked, gazing down at Sakura.

Sakura smiled as the nausea slowly faded, and she turned to gaze at him. Gently taking his hand, she pulled it towards her and placed it gently across her lower stomach and smiled warmly.

Kakashi was very still before turning to gaze down at her, his eyes wide in surprise, "What… But, I thought…"

Sakura placed her forehead against his shoulder and smiled, "I've got great healing chakra. Everyone knows that."

Kakashi quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her up against him in a tight embrace, burying his face in her neck to hide his tears of happiness, "I guess your Dad's going to get a grandbaby after all…" He replied, his voice betraying his tears.

Sakura hugged Kakashi and cried happy tears, "Is that going to make you stay Kakashi? I don't want to drag a baby everywhere looking for you, but I will."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Well… you do have your father to watch after the baby…"

"I dunno… I don't want to leave the baby too much with my father… besides, he's going to be watching my baby on weekends."

"Oh? Weekends? Where are you going on weekends?" Kakashi asked, pulling away with an eyebrow raised, a smile on his face.

"Well… I suppose making a brother or sister maybe. My Dad wants tons of grandbabies you know. And since I'm his only kid. I think we're going to have our work cut out for us. But don't worry. I won't loose my fantastic figure."

"Every weekend huh?" Kakashi scratched his chin, "Well, if you're keeping me booked every weekend, we might as well get married. That means everyone in the village is going to find out…" Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, trust me, between my parents, Ino, and Gai-sensei… The _entire _village will know all about us."

"I'll be the village perverted dog sensei for life… marrying my former student." Kakashi frowned.

"Hey, that's kinda kinky when you think about it." Sakura smiled and bopped his nose, "I'll be a great wife by the way. And I'll make sure you still have fun when I'm pregnant. I can read Icha Icha paradise out loud… I'm quite good at acting sometimes." She smiled.

A smile formed on Kakashi's lips and he leaned over and kissed her. Putting all of his love into that kiss, and Sakura gave back.

------

Kakashi and Sakura returned the next day, side by side, hand in hand. The rain had cleared the air making it refreshing and crisp. The day well on its way when they walked into the gates of Konoha. They were on their way to get the consent of Sakura's parents.

On the way to the village, they had discussed everything they were going to say. They talked out how they'd reply to everyone's questions. It was put to the test sooner then expected when Gai stopped right in their path.

"Kakashi. I've been meaning to talk to you!" Gai stood with his hands on his hips, the air about him was different, a bit more radiant then normal. Sakura had to blink until the gleam shining off of his teeth stopped irritating her gaze.

"Gai, this really isn't a good time. I'm sort of busy…" Kakashi replied holding up a hand. If Gai started on one of his talks, it would drag on for at least an hour. And he wanted to talk to Sakura's parents BEFORE everything really set into his mind. He really couldn't run again and break Sakura's heart. But if he didn't seal the deal quick, he'd get cold feet and disappear for a while. And this time Sakura probably wouldn't go looking for him.

"Yes. Well! A little friend of Sakura's tells me you left her a note?! Ran off?! I'm ashamed of you Kakashi. To think you could do that to a fragile little flower such as Sakura. I'm going to have to break my secret promise to my protégé and beat you up when you least expect it! Although now that I've spilled it out in the open… oops. That wasn't very professional of me. See what you did! You've shocked me out of my sane mind!" Gai pointed at Kakashi after waiving his arms around.

They really didn't have time for this.

Sakura cleared her throat drawing Gai's attention as if he just noticed her, "Gai-sensei. It's fine. Really. We really have to go though."

Gai opened his mouth to protest but Sakura cut him short, "-Or should I just leave you two here to talk…" Kakashi squeezed her hand in a begging manner and Sakura continued coyly, "…and me and Ino can go out drinking and accidently blab to the village who she slept with last night… hmm…"

Gai paled considerably and the air around him deflated, "Um… no. Some other time then Kakashi." With that, he disappeared in a whoosh of leafs.

Sakura laughed before tugging the stunned and slightly shocked Kakashi to her parent's house. She knew her parents would probably yell at Kakashi for leaving her like that, but they would eventually forgive him and most definitely agree to them getting married. Sakura knew that no matter what, Kakashi would stand by her in the end. Sure, he'd probably run away just before the wedding and she'd have to hunt him down again. And sure, he'd probably also show up three hours late to the wedding, but… that was her Kakashi. And she loved everything about him. The good, and the bad. With a smile, she raised her hand, and knocked on her parent's door.

-----

A light shower of cherry blossoms fell as the village situated themselves bellow the small garden of Sakura trees.

Lady Tsunade stood up front with a scroll in her hand, ready to start the ceremony. To her right, stood the young women of Konoha, all dressed in beautiful white maid's dresses. To her left, stood a handful of jonin, the selected few of Kakashi's friends.

Straightening her wonderful gown her mother made for her, Sakura clutched the cherry blossoms to her chest, her green eyes wide with excitement. Gazing around at her friends in the crowd of people gathered, she exchanged smiles as she gazed up the isle. Her eyes caught the brilliant white hair of her future husband waiting for her before Tsunade. Apparently he had tried to tame his hair, and he was wearing a mask. Obviously he was teasing Naruto still, who had yet to see his beautiful face, amongst a few other villagers. With a sigh, Sakura picked up her dress slightly and marched up to him.

Kakashi turned around at the sound of high heels and a smile spread across his face as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, "You're late." His voice smiled as he took her hand.

"I'm entitled to be late now and then. I had to put up with you being late for everything." She exchanged with a smile before facing Tsunade. Taking the ceremonial brush from Tsunade, she twisted it open revealing the blade inside. Slicing open her thumb slightly, she smeared her fingers with blood before passing the blade to Kakashi. Together, they wrote their names on the scroll before Tsunade healed their small wounds.

Facing one another, Kakashi and Sakura gazed at each other for a minute before Sakura slowly slid her hands up to dig her fingers behind the material of Kakashi's mask as she had done countless times before. Pulling it down slowly, a few sharp intakes of breath were heard as well as the sound of people rising from their seats to lean in for a better view. Pulling it down past his chin, Sakura stood on her toes and kissed him slowly, filling the kiss with her love.

And Kakashi kissed back, his hands sliding down her back to rest on her hips, pulling her closer towards him. Sakura pulled away long enough to pull the mask off of him completely before she was swept off her feet by her husband. Her parents had energetically agreed to take care of the baby for the night, if Sakura promised to make another with Kakashi on their honeymoon.

With a smile, Sakura tossed Kakashi's mask into the crowd and watched as a very shocked Hinata caught it. Her face flushed considerably before she fainted, falling back on her heels into the arms of Shino and Kiba who both glanced at one another in surprise, before it shifted into rival glares.

Sakura gave a mock salute to her friends as Kakashi bowed in respect before the two of them disappeared in a small cloud of dust and leafs.

------

A/N: The end.

::Sniffles:: Aw man. I hate ending fics. But... this is it folks! This it the end to this fic! All done. If you want more KakashixSakura action from me, you gotta read my other fics! Yes, I have other fics. And I promise I'll work harder to not update so friggen SLOW! I apologize for that and I thank you all for reading it and sticking with me through this one! Really.

And one final time folks

REVIEW! LOL!


End file.
